Cinniúint
by Chuckleshan
Summary: "We're losing her! Hurry up! We need to get her to the hospital. Brittany, Brittany you need to stay with me here, please Britt just look at me. I can't lose you please." It wasn't supposed to end like this, I wasn't supposed to die today, not before I could make her my wife. Not when fate had so intrinsically laid a hand to bring us together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, hope you enjoy the read, there will be mentions of violence in this story so consider this your warning. Of course I will also mention it again in the chapter so you have the option to skip. Thanks to perfectly censored for putting up with me and helping me in my war against commas. Enjoy, be critical but constructive. Thanks.**

* * *

"_We're losing her! Hurry up! We need to get her to the hospital. Brittany, Brittany you need to stay with me here, please Britt just look at me. I can't lose you please." I heard Santana, but she sounded so far away, I was trying to get back to her, to those beautiful brown eyes that I've come to love so much. The warmth of the light though, was just so comforting especially since I felt so cold._

_It wasn't supposed to end like this, I wasn't supposed to die today, not before I could make her my wife. Not when fate had so intrinsically laid a hand to bring us together._

_Suddenly my whole life since we met started flashing before me. I knew I was in love with her from the day she walked into the conference room for her interview. She changed my world in ways I never thought possible that day._

"Brittany" Quinn, my right hand woman, called into my office as she popped her head in. "Santana Lopez is here for her final interview, I've shown her to the conference room. I will be monitoring while you're in there." I stood up and adjusted my jacket making sure my holster wouldn't visible as I walked to my office door.

"I highly doubt I'm in any danger from a tech geek, Quinn, but thanks all the same." I said to her while patting her on the shoulder before closing my office door behind me and walking down the hall. "Besides even if I was, I could totally take her. She's tiny." That got Quinn to loosen up a bit and laugh, which makes me smile, she doesn't laugh nearly as much as she should, so it's good to see it when it happens.

After regaining her composure she looked to me sternly. "Regardless of her stature or her geek level I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of what happened in Washington, right?" She quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and before I could answer she headed in the direction of the monitoring room,I took a deep calming breath before I walked into the conference room.

"Good morning, Miss Lopez it's a pleasure to see you again." I greeted the beautiful brunette goddess standing across from me wearing her black rimmed glasses, a silky emerald green sleeveless button up blouse, and a well pressed pencil skirt, and chunky black heels that make her legs look fantastic. I couldn't help but subtly check her out.

She smiled politely at me and shook my proffered hand with a nice firm grip, if only her eyes didn't betray how nervous she actually was. "Good morning, Miss Pierce, I assure you the pleasure is all mine, I'm just happy to be interviewing to work for you." She said before letting go of my hand and sitting down once I nod for her to do so. "And please call me Santana"

"Santana," I smiled testing the name on my lips. "You can call me Brittany. Now, I have had our lawyers draw up some papers I would like you to look over. I feel like your specific set of skills will be of benefit to our company and to the work we are trying to accomplish here, so instead of beating around the bush any longer I would formerly like to offer you the director of technology job here at Piercing Tech."

"Oh wow," she said in astonishment. "I mean, Mike said you guys had emailed him a contract to review, but I didn't think it was the real thing." As soon as I had finished my first interview with Santana I had Quinn draw up all the paperwork and the formal offer and send it to her lawyer on file. There was no way I was passing up on one of the best mechanical engineers in the northern hemisphere. I knew in order for this company to grow and be competitive and successful I needed the best people I could find and she is definitely at the top of the list after graduating with honors from MIT with double majors in mechanical and bio-engineering. Santana is just what we need to give us the edge.

"The contract is very much real and very yours if you want it to be. Out of everyone we interviewed you fit the criteria head on Santana and I feel this would be a mutually beneficial to all parties." I try encouraging her out of her trance like state.I know news like this could be quite overwhelming especially when being offered a position at one of the fastest growing tech companies in the world.

After another few minutes of silence Santana seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Of course! I mean, if Mike says that everything reads well, then I would love to work for Piercing Tech, it would be an honor and plus I've never really been a fan of your competitors, so it'll be fun to kick their asses out of the market." Although she's being playful I could see the fierce determination in her eyes and I knew right then, that I had made the right decision.

"Now that's what I like to hear, since I am sure we will soon be working together why don't I take you on a tour of the place so you can get acquainted with your new lab and the staff?" I asked her as I stood and opened the door, she nodded to me and walked out the door and I made sure to take the opportunity to check out her magnificent ass.

"Brittany, you're drooling," Quinn, ever the killjoy, picks just that moment to interrupt my leering through my ear-link and I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and follow Santana out the door before leading the way to her new lab. I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful working relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited the first chapter. Glad you enjoyed it. Special thanks to perfectly censored for your efforts and insights. Killercereal I make no promises, you will have to read and see. Just a heads up there is a trigger warning this chapter for a violent scene. If this is not for you skip ahead when you see the name Lenny. Enjoy the chapter otherwise.**

* * *

Later that Friday night I walked into the house and I could smell what I'm sure was going to be an excellent meal being cooked by Kurt. I decided to head upstairs and have a much needed shower. Today had been one of the longest days and a relaxing shower was definitely needed. While in the shower washing the stress of the day away, my mind somehow wandered to Santana and to thinking about what she's doing at the moment and my heart fluttered a bit as I recalled her smile, if only things weren't so complicated, with a sigh I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. Walking into my room I could hear music and Kurt's voice floating through the air from the kitchen as I started to get dressed.

Once dressed, I walked down stairs to see that Quinn had arrived and brought over the guest we had been expecting. I looked over to her as she shoves him down to the basement and I followed behind her, once down stairs I addressed the man as she removed his blindfold. "Lenny long time no see, how are things with you and the family?" Lenny simply stared at me before Quinn delivered a hard right to his ribs which made him double over before she pulled him back up by his hair.

"She asked you a question numb nuts, I suggest you answer her or the next hit won't be so gentle," Quinn sneered at him and I smirked at her approvingly.

"They're f-fine, Miss Pierce, please spare them they aren't involved in this." The man finally said between gasps.

"You know I won't resort to threatening your family, especially without reason. I mean why should they pay for your mistakes? Plus, I have ways of getting what I need from you." I stated menacingly, as I made my way over to the closet at the furthest end of the room and opened it revealing various tools and devices. I took a deep breath and sighed as I pulled out a pair of pliers, a face mask, plastic apron, and a pair of gloves putting them on before I turned back around to face him. "You may want to sit down for this one Lenny, I don't think it's going to be very pleasant from here on out."

As the words left my mouth Quinn swiftly boots him in the knees sending him crumpling to the ground, she then grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed him into the chair and quickly shoved the mouth restraint into his open mouth as he gasped for air. I walked towards him maintaining eye contact while buzzing with giddiness, he tries to mask the fear I can see in his eyes as Quinn pulled his head back at an angle I hovered over his face.

"Usually I am a non-violent person, unfortunately you've pushed me to my limit and now I have to hurt you and I'm sorry about that, but Len, you owe me a lot of money and if there aren't consequences you'll never learn." I said to him in my most genuine tone. I put the pliers into his open mouth and attach it to one of his molars. "So, Quinn, what's the bet? Screamer or silent sufferer?" I asked my counterpart and she grinned at me before appraising him.

"Definitely a screamer, $50, isn't that right Lenny?" She asked as she slapped his face lightly and all he did was look on as he tried to mumble through the restraint holding his mouth open tears streaming down his face. Quinn laughed before she stepped back and let me get to work. I tightened the pliers around the tooth and started digging it in wiggling it ever so slightly and watched as Lenny tried to flinch away from the grip while he started to panic.

"Hold still, or it's going to be a lot worse." I told him as I violently ripped the tooth from his mouth and hear Quinn laugh as he grunted and squirmed in pain. "See buddy, it's not that bad, one down three more to go, just to remind you that four grand is a lot of money." I took back my position above him and started pulling at the remaining three teeth, each pull more violent and bloody than the last. Lenny almost blacked out from the pain only to have Quinn grab the hose and spray ice cold water at him to keep him alert and it definitely amused me seeing him spluttering for air. Once I was finished with him I turned back to Quinn took the money out of my pocket and handed it over to her, she put it away before loosening his restraints and watching him fall to the tarp covering the floor beneath him. "Call Puck and Finn, have them take care of him" I said while putting his teeth in a jar and sticking them in his jacket pocket.

"I'm sure the tooth fairy will appreciate these." I patted Lenny on the head before walking up the stairs taking the mask, gloves and apron off and setting the pliers down on the small plastic covered table near the stairs, Quinn would take care of them once she'd made the phone call.

"Dinner is almost ready to be served." Kurt said as he spotted me coming up, I smiled and nodded over to him on my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer after washing my hands. It never got easier, no matter how many times I have done it, but as the boss it's my responsibility to make sure our family name is still the one most feared of all the families. I took three big swigs, draining the bottle and opened another. I felt Kurt pat me on the back before he turned back to the sauce on the stove. "I assume the boys are coming over tonight then, if so I will need to set out more plates, a proper host is always prepared. Good thing I made extras." He rambled on in his usual way and that combined with the alcohol actually helped to calm my racing mind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Quinn appeared, freshly showered and cleaned up. she walked by me looked at the coffee table and picked up the two empty beer bottles and moved toward the kitchen to put them in the recycling. She paused long enough to squeeze my shoulder and give me a look to say 'it's done' I smiled appreciatively to her and sank back into my very comfortable armchair as I waited for our guests to arrive. Kurt put the finishing touches on the formal dining table in the other room. He loved any excuse to set up a fancy table. I smiled as I listened to the low hum of the music softly playing in the background.

I considered how normal this all felt and how much I enjoyed the simple things in life, a few beers, good friends and a great meal. If only every day could be like this, but in our business no one day is ever alike and complacency can get you killed. I let that thought expand in my mind as I ran my fingers over the scar just below my third rib on my left side, the constant reminder of what happens when one loses focus for even a split second. I was lucky that day, the bullet went in and out and missed all my vital organs. That was 3 years ago. I was 22 then and still thinking I was this invincible badass. I learned my lesson after that. Luckily for me it wasn't my time and I had Quinn on my side.

I shook my head at my younger self, let out a sigh as the ring of the doorbell pulled me, out of my thoughts. I stood to head towards the door, knowing it's safe to answer because only a select few people could successfully navigate the drive and security traps leading up to the front door. After getting past the security gate, which houses probably my favorite little piece of technology a DNA scanner, every high ranking member of my crew has their DNA linked to a database security network patented by Piercing Tech so once in the system the machine scans their Bio-band, which houses their DNA code amongst other things, once their hands are on the scanner if it matches then they're let in, if not then they are stunned with an immobilizing shot and the guards are alerted to inspect the situation. No such thing as enough security.

So as I opened the door I'm not surprised to see Finn and Puck stood there waiting to be let in. "Evening boss," they both greeted

"We took care of that problem and tucked it away safely. Doctor W will be giving us a call in a while to let us know the status." Puck said as he walked past me and tried unsuccessfully to get past Quinn and into the kitchen. He was met with a swift blow to his stomach for his efforts. Both Finn and I laughed as he leaned over rubbing his belly in protest while looking at Quinn. "I was just going to make sure it was safe to eat for the boss" Puck whined and then yelped in pain when he's hit over the back of his head by none other than the chef of tonight's meal Kurt, who glowered at him.

"I will have you know, Noah, I am excellent at my culinary endeavors, being schooled in the fine arts of upper class Italian and French cuisines from the masters themselves, I do not appreciate your insinuations that I would ever cause any harm to Brittany, Quinn, Finn or myself " he huffed indignantly and shoved him.

"Hey! What about me, you wouldn't cause harm to me either, right?" He asked looking at Kurt who just grinned back at him mischievously while he walked into the kitchen with Quinn following to help him out. Puck looked at me and Finn worriedly. "He wouldn't, would he?" He asked and we both just laughed and shook our heads.

"Dude he's my brother, but he's also one of the foremost experts on untraceable toxins, so I wouldn't put it past him to at least ensure you have an upset stomach in the morning." Finn said through a laugh before heading into the dining room leaving a very unsettled Puck behind.

* * *

Quinn said grace before we started on our meals. I spent the time enjoying the sounds of the quiet chaos as everyone dug into their dinner. All that could be heard is cutlery on the plates and the refilling of wine glasses. Once dinner was over, we retired to the lounge area where Kurt served a decadent dessert and a light moscato for us and some glasses of scotch to the guys to finish off the night. After that was done and everything had been cleared we all settled in and waited for Finn to give us a report of the day and the weekend ahead. Finn, although he looked like a big bumbling dork is a lot more than his dopey grin and laid back features. He was one of my most loyal soldiers. He made sure that everybody kept their nose clean and did as they're told and aren't skimping us on income. As much as he is a gentle giant in appearance he isn't afraid to break a few bones to teach a lesson.

Once all that business had been taken care of and the guys left for the night I checked in with my security team before calling it a night.

I've always loved early morning runs and this Saturday was no exception. Going to the park early with Quinn (because Kurt claimed he needed his beauty sleep) every Saturday morning and pushing my body that bit farther every time releases all the tension of the previous week.

* * *

As we made our way up the wooded path on one of the more difficult running trails, a familiar figure started to take shape approaching us. I couldn't help but slow down to admire her as she got closer and I focused all my attention on the caramel smooth skin wrapped in tight red running shorts and a sports bra to keep the twins safe approaching us at a smooth pace. Noticing my attention wasn't focused on her anymore Quinn looked up and spotted the beautiful Latina coming up to us. I could practically feel her eyes rolling as she matched my pace. Santana smiled and stopped once she saw us and greeted us with a pleasant smile and a quick "hello." Quinn was first to respond with a "Good morning" to which I followed her lead.

I took my time to breath in a lungful of air before continuing, "This is a bit off the beaten path for someone to be running alone, Miss Lopez, especially so early in the morning." She smirked at me, wiping the sweat off her brow before answering and I tried my best to keep my eyes on her face and off her body, especially with Quinn around. She already thinks I'm partial to Santana.

"As I said the other day, please call me Santana, since we will be working together." She answered through a polite smile before continuing. "I agree it is a bit dangerous but I am just getting warmed up and can handle my own should the need arise, plus my buddy Moises here wouldn't let anything happen to me." she looked down to her side and that's when I saw the leash in her hand and a rather massive dog attached to the other end of it, as big as he was I couldn't help leaning over and petting him. "My friend, Mike is bound to show up soon so we can continue our training session. It's kind of been our best friend bonding tradition." I smiled at that because me and Quinn have always used exercise as a form of bonding.

"Of course, Santana, so I take it you've had a chance to review the contract then? Is it to your liking?" I asked with a spark of excitement lighting my voice as Moises licked my hand.

"Yes, I reviewed, signed and sent it off to your office earlier today," she said to me after taking in a lungful of air and sneaking in another almost sneaky glance at my abs. "The only thing I had a question about was the confidentiality clause, but Mike explained that's standard stuff in case I move to another company or start my own to ensure I don't steal company secrets without being sued."

"When you see Mr. Chang, please send him my regards, our paths crossed a few times during law school and he's always been one of the very few people in our field that I actually respect." Quinn commented to Santana with a genuine smile to which she nodded.

Checking my watch and noticing the time, I signaled to Quinn that we needed to get going and she started up her pace again. "Well Santana, I am happy you will be working with us soon, we will be on our way" I smiled politely at her and made to continue "have a nice Saturday and see you at eight a.m. sharp on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Quinn and I continued down the path, all the while I could feel Santana's gaze burning a hole on my back, which made me smile. She's definitely checking out my ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so Brittana got married and I had a whole ton of feels and couldn't human for a while, but I am better now. Thanks to everyone for the support on this little story of mine. If you haven't already, I strongly suggest showing some love for perfectly censored and her brilliant fic strange fruit, it will change your life. Enjoy getting to know Santana just a bit better this chapter. **

**Also killercereal, Sugar may or may not be making an appearance very soon! ;)**

* * *

"Dressed to kill" (as Kurt had put it) in my tailored to fit white power suit, electric blue blouse and heels to match. I walked into Piercing Tech Monday morning head held high like usual with Kurt and Quinn flanking me. "Looking good boss ladies," I heard Ryder the front door guard say over to us, but before he could continue Quinn shot him a glare that put him in his place as we continued walking.

I chuckled at that, Quinn has been my best friend all my life growing up. She's exceptionally beautiful with her short blonde hair, sharp hazel eyes that sparkle with mischief, brilliant high cheek bones, certainly a classic yet edgy beauty coupled with what I liked to call _"the worlds most dangerous brain"_. Where much of my crew was just brute strength, Quinn was all about mind over matter and that has definitely saved my ass on more than one occasion. She's always been protective of me even if I never really needed it, I value her above most everyone else, with only Kurt falling a close second to her.

As we arrived at the top floor and stepped out of the elevator I took a look around seeing that most of the staff was already here and hard at work on our new projects for the year. Once in my office I started up my digital assistant to check my schedule for the day. "Good morning Marley, how's my schedule looking for today?" She immediately responded with the total sync up of my schedule with Quinn and Kurt's.

"Good morning Brittany, I trust you had a good weekend. You're schedule today is very light, only a conference call with our British office, a department head meeting to introduce the new director of Tech one Miss Santana Lopez formerly of M.I.T. Followed by lunch with Quinn, Kurt and Miss Lopez. Your last meeting is at 2pm with the Brazilian defense minister. You also have three messages that have been uploaded to your system link, any further updates will be noted and relayed. Have a great day"

"Thank you Marley." It's always polite to thank her even if she's just a virtual assistant. Kurt thinks it's funny that I talk to Marley like she's a real person, while Quinn always tells me I should have just named Marley, LT in reference to my big boned cat that we had rescued. Although I was working on another program that would suit his name much better.

With that out of the way I checked my messages, giving Marley the proper responses to each one and then called up the British office to check on their progress with our next generation nano-chips, which are smaller and even more efficient than today's standard microchips. After spending an hour on the phone with them, I called the meeting with my department heads and made my way over to the big conference room where everything had already been set up.

* * *

As I walked in everyone was already there except for Santana, the minute I sat down she came rushing in making her grand entrance and a hush fell over the room as the men and myself included took a minute to appreciate her attire. She was literally the definition of a hot nerd. Quinn, ever the cockblock, cleared her throat and we all got back into business mode.

Standing up, I waved Santana over to me so we're both at the front of the room. I started the introductions and then had everyone around introduce themselves and their functions, while explaining how their department could be interlinked with hers in one way or another. Finishing with Kurt as CFO and Quinn as COO of the company and the person Santana reported to directly. Once that is out of the way I let Santana have the floor.

"Good morning everyone it's great to meet you and to be fully part of the team. I look forward to being able to work with all of you." She said then took a deep breath before she continued. "Now, the biggest concern I know some of you have is my degree in mechanical engineering, so I thought I'd show you how this could work to Piercing Tech's advantage." She paused to let her words sink in as she she lowered the electronic shades in the room and pulled out a remote from her jacket pocket before she continued her speech. "I thought I'd work on a little project, now Brittany I know that your digital assistant is one of your favorite creations, so I thought how could I make her better, then it came to me using holographic technology we could create whatever 3D version of her we wanted."

The next thing I knew, she's using her remote to turn on the table screen and up popped this petite well dressed blue eyed, dark blonde female. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Marley 2.0, now I know what you're thinking. How is this even practical, I mean it's basically a live stream of Siri right? Wrong? You see the assistant of the future is already here, but most people don't like the idea of talking to a voice in the clouds or something that doesn't interact with them. Marley already does that so by turning your assistant program into a face they can get familiar with, it makes people more comfortable and willing to buy the product." She said with such confidence the smile on her face showing off her dimples.

"Okay," I spoke up while leaning forward in my seat, looking Santana dead in the eyes,"I see where you're coming from and it's a potentially great idea, but I don't see how you can make a 3D or holographic assistant as appealing as opposed to either just having a flesh and blood human or the over all voice?" I kept my face stoic as I waited for her response and measured her reactions. My job as the CEO of the company was to make sure that these ideas weren't just done to impress me with something shiny that wouldn't even be remotely feasible or practical. Santana seemed to like my challenge to her idea, as her grin grew wider and she straightened up taking a few steps over to me before looking around the room. Her actions encouraged my curiosity to know what she had up her sleeve.

"You're right in her current state she wouldn't be very appealing to the masses, that's why I took the liberty of making a few improvements to the original design. We live in a society that loves to personalize everything from hair color, eye color to phone color so I decided to make the assistants the same. The Marley you see here is built on specs that, based on your likes would be more appealing to you, but this can also be adjusted according to personal preference your digital assistant can be whoever you want them to be, even your mother if you're crazy enough."

That got a few laughs,without missing a beat she carried on. "The other thing is that in today's world you need to feel secure while your assistant is at your beck and call 24/7 how do you combine those? Easily by using the link system they can be anywhere, any time you need them in any form you want from the voice to the hologram. With added features such as uploading files for you to view. The best part being that they tailor themselves to you and your needs and make sure through a series of encryptions that all your files are safely stored within their memory banks and only you can access them based on your linked biochemistry bands which are also produced by Piercing Tech."

That last bit got my attention, I looked at Kurt and I could see he was already doing the numbers in his head, while Quinn managed to look mildly impressed and slightly unnerved by our new techie as she'd taken to calling Santana. I myself was more impressed than I thought I would be, I mean I knew of her specific talents beforehand, but I didn't exactly expect her to be able to get past our security software and re-engineer one of our products in just a matter of days. As if she hadn't marveled us enough the next words out of her mouth certainly sealed the deal.

"As you've probably figured by now, by branding the two products together in a package you'd be cornering the market in a group you've not been able to reach and more than likely do some damage to our already suffering competitors, putting you in prime position to crush them and the take over their share of the market once we work the technology right into people's every day devices"

I could almost see what I swear was a smirk on her face and then she offered up the death blow. "Not only would this have you take over the consumer market, but you'd be to the federal government what blackberry was in its hay day, the most secure tech company for their mobile needs and I think that is why you should stop hiding how thoroughly impressed you actually are and green light this project." She definitely smirked at that last comment as she received a round of applause from the rest of the managers while Quinn and I looked to Kurt who was nodding his assent.

If Kurt of all people, was brought to silence then there's nothing left to do but stand and congratulate Santana. "Looks like you have made a believer out of Kurt, Santana. I am impressed and I will be green lighting this project of yours after I receive a full run of specs on my desk. You have until the end of the week, you've stood, now it's time to see if you can deliver, don't let me down." Santana looked at me and gave me the most determined nod I had ever seen on a person. Although I was all giddy on the inside I returned a tight lipped smile to her before letting her know, she was to have lunch with us before returning to work. That, it seemed had some sort of affect on her as all of a sudden her face paled and I was now the one left smirking as I called the meeting to a close and we walked out to gather our things to head to lunch.

* * *

As we were seated in my favorite Greek restaurant Zuzuroh. I was excited for two reasons; firstly, I love this place, their food is amazing and as many times as we've been here I haven't tried everything that this place has to offer. Secondly thanks to Santana's left handedness and Kurt's need to always be seated on the outside of the booth Santana was sat on my left side at the other end of the booth.

"I've never had Greek food before, is it any good?" I heard Santana ask Quinn and it peaked my interest because how do you go your whole life without tasting the amazingness that is Greek food? Even if it's just a souvlaki at two in the morning to cure a hangover (totally works trust!) it's like miracle food.

Without missing a beat it was Kurt that answered her. "Why, Santana I can't believe you've never experienced the joys of Greek cuisine, it's really one of the only types of cuisine that has a vast array of vegetarian options or meals that can be altered to suit the vegetarian needs, their alodthapos piato is amazing" Kurt practically swooned over his favorite dish.

"Although if you aren't a "Greek vegetarian" like Kurt claims to be whenever we come here, then there's a lot of land and sea options to choose from don't worry" Quinn said as she picked up her menu. The conversation lulled as we each started reading through our respective menus, even though honestly I'm the only one who usually chose something different. I'm adventurous like that. Today, I think I'll try the oktapodi sti skara, which is basically barbecued octopus with chunky roasted potatoes, this should be excellent.

"Welcome back ladies and gent, what a pleasure it is to see you here again, what can I get for you today, the usual?" Our regular server, Sapphira asked ready to take our orders. As expected Kurt ordered the alodthapos piato, Quinn ordered her favorite Arni paidthakia, basically lamb cutlets.

As Sapphira took their orders she turned to Santana who had on the most adorable thinking face I've ever seen, her nose all scrunched up, her lips are slightly parted like she's working out some terribly difficult calculus problem without the aid of a calculator, she's too cute. All of a sudden her face cleared and her eyes lit up like she'd solved the problem and then she nodded confidently before she made her order. "I'd love to try the ortikia, I've never had quail before I think that would be interesting."

"I've had that and you're in for a treat it's so delicious!" I couldn't help but exclaim about one of my favorite dishes. "Hmm, now I feel like changing my order." I commented as I started to contemplate my options. Quinn looked up at me and chuckled shaking her head, she's so used to me changing my mind on a whim when it came to all these options.

"Well, if you let me taste your original option, I'll let you have some of my quail how bout that?" Santana reasoned with me and then gave me the sexiest wink and it took everything in me not to blush as I agreed.

"Okay you have a deal, right Saph, I'd like to have the oktapodi sti skara then, since I've yet to taste that and have been meaning to." Sapphira smiled at me as she wrote down my order before asking us what we wanted to drink. "A bottle of retsina for the table and a glass of ouzo for me thanks, unless you guys would prefer something else?" I asked looking at Santana.

"We're allowed to drink during work hours?" She asked all confused and cute like and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well it is considered an insult if you don't drink while having Greek food, so consider it as a way to keep tradition without insulting the hosts, plus you can't possibly get in trouble since you're with us and we do sorta run the company." I said to her playfully smiling, she nodded her consent and Sapphira left to place our food order and get our drinks.

* * *

As we waited for our food to be brought over Kurt started in on Santana using his usual tact of seemingly harmless questions, to gather information. "So, Santana please tell me about this rather large dog Quinn and Britt mentioned you have, I've been looking into getting a pet myself lately." I looked over at him and tried not to chuckle considering his distaste for anything with fur.

At the mention of her dog,Santana's eyes lit up and a bright smile spread across her luscious lips and her dimples popped. "Yes, his name is Moises he's basically the best dog on the planet. I love him! He's a French mastiff, I got him when he was just a few weeks old. I was working at an animal rescue shelter and we had gotten tipped off about a puppy mill, a few of us went to investigate the place and the conditions they had those poor dogs living in was beyond atrocious! My heart broke seeing all those poor dogs in kennels filled to the brim. Once we had saved them, we got homes for so many of them but Moises hadn't been placed yet and I had spent so much time nursing him back to health it felt wrong giving him up so I kept him."

At that the table erupted into a round of aww's mainly from Quinn who was genuinely upset about that and Kurt who just wanted her to keep going. I noticed a slight flush to her face as we fawned over her heroics.

"Anyway, I must say I am quite impressed with Brittany though, Moises has trust issues and doesn't usually let people get to close to either of us, but he was putty in your hands Brittany." She turned to me with an amused smile and I returned the gesture.

"Oh honey, that is just Brittany's animal magnetism, there isn't much human or otherwise that isn't attracted to her," Kurt said cheekily.

Before she responded she looked me up and down and I swear her eyes turned a shade darker and my face a little bit rosier at her stare. "I can't say I blame them." As the words left her mouth she gave me a not so subtle wink, which really made me blush, luckily just at that moment Sapphira returned with our drinks proving a much needed distraction for me to compose myself.

"Cheers everyone." I raised my glass and everyone did the same. "So Santana, which shelter did you work at, the one near the campus?"

"Yes, I worked at Boston Veterinary Care on Chandler street."

"Oh yeah, I know that place I loved going there and helping out with the animals." Quinn cut in excitedly. "whenever I visited Britt at MIT, if she was busy in class I would go there for a few hours while I waited and Britt remember that cat you wanted to adopt?"

"Yeah he was the sweetest little thing with the cutest face, if I didn't think Tubbs would try and eat him, I definitely would have gotten him. At least he got a good home," I responded to her.

At the mention of Tubbs Santana gave me a rather curious look. "what exactly is Tubbs and why would he try and eat a kitten?"

"Lord Tubbington is my cat, I have had him since. Quinn and I found him in a back alleyway when we were in high school, he was a scrawny little thing back then, but with proper care and love he's grown." I pulled out my phone and showed her the latest picture I had taken of him asleep on my bed.

"Wow, are you sure he isn't a small dog?" she asked surprised and both Quinn and Kurt broke out into a fit of laughter as I frowned looking at him. "aww no don't pout, he's cute I mean his name definitely suits him," Santana placated and I smiled taking my phone back.

"Between Kurt and Brittany, he will never be underweight again, they love to spoil him," Quinn interjected, hushing our protests with a raised eyebrow. As the conversation settled down our food arrived and I perked right up with an excited smile to try the octopus, but I was more interested in seeing Santana's reaction as her plate was put in front of her. It was the cutest thing her face wrinkled up for a moment with her face all scrunched up like she didn't know what to do with the dish in front of her.

I leaned over getting closer to her and had to pause for a moment taking in the scent of her, she smelled like the perfect citrusy, spicy floral blend of the finest bergamot in my favorite brand of earl grey tea. "Just dig in, we don't judge here and once you get started you won't be able to stop," I whispered to her noticing the subtle shiver that ran down her body at my proximity and I leaned back to my chair feeling every bit satisfied and dug into my meal. I nearly dropped my fork a moment later hearing Santana let out a quiet moan at her food and definitely choked on the bite in my mouth.

Quinn immediately looked over at equal parts alarmed and amused, judging by the slight curl of her lips. "Are you okay, Britt? Need some water?" I waved her off as best I could and felt a jolt run down my body as Santana rubbed my back to try and alleviate my coughing fit.

"I'm fine thanks, sometimes those suckers still have a bit of grip on them is all," I assured while smiling over in gratitude at Santana. "if you still want to try it, just remember to chew them really well before swallowing."

"I will keep that in mind." She said through a chuckle. "My God though this pheasant is amazing I can see why you almost changed your mind." I was very pleased to hear her say that.

"Brittany is quite the food connoisseur, don't let the tiny waistline fool you and I am so damn jealous of her." Kurt rolled his eyes overly dramatic. "Now Santana, how did you get into engineering and robotics?"

"That she is," Santana responded easily. "Honestly it's because I am a geek at heart I absolutely loved Star Wars and wanted my own R2D2 and my dad was awesome enough to buy me a toy version, within the first week I had de-constructed and re-constructed him. My dad had seen me tinkering with the toy and once he saw that I had put it back together and that it still worked he encouraged my fascination with science and building, I never looked back. Although my mother has never forgiven him for that time we re-wired her spinning clothes rack and she got attacked by her Sunday best."

That again had us all in stitches, you'd have sworn we had been drinking for hours at how unusually loud we were being. Santana was definitely a great fit for the group and I was happy I had decided to take a chance on her, looking at her face I think she was happy I did too.

"That's almost as bad as that time Brittany set up all the computers in our library to turn on simultaneously and play loud porn noises. Our librarian, the old prude nearly burst into flames! It was legendary," Quinn recounted.

"To this day, they still haven't found out who did it," I couldn't help but boast about one of the best pranks I had ever pulled.

"Remind me to watch out around you then, since it seems you love a good pranking." Santana laughed before having another bite of her food. I took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to look at her kissable lips and was almost caught staring when Santana looked up. "Oh did you want to try some of the pheasant? I'm dying to test out the octopus and see if I can conquer it," she teased and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So mature Britt," Quinn quipped and I just shot her a harmless glare, to which she smiled. Luckily her interjection had drawn away the attention from the fact I had been creepily staring at Santana's lips and had slightly leaned in towards her.

Ignoring Quinn's comment I picked up my fork and spared some of the barbecued octopus off my plate. "Here you go Santana." I had expected her to take the fork from my hand and feed herself, but instead she leaned in, wrapped her lips around the fork while looking up at me through her lashes, before pulling back and starting to eat. My entire body flushed and I was frozen in position as my brain tried to catch up with what just happened and knowing that she had totally caught me and was using her to her advantage.

"Oh my God, that's delicious!" She exclaimed after a moment, effectively snapping me out of my daze. "Next time I come here I am so totally having this, here have some of the pheasant." She lifted her fork to my mouth and I didn't know what to do now. She had just eaten food off of mine, so I should just act like it's not turning me into a massive pile of awkwardly aroused in a restaurant with my employees and just eat it off her fork as well. I could feel Quinn's eyes on me waiting for me to make a move, if only so she would have more fodder to tease me with later.

Finally my head won over my lady parts and I wrapped my fingers just below hers on the fork and ate what was on it, blush firmly in place on my face. After swallowing I looked up to see Quinn with a mischievous grin on her face, Kurt too busy making eyes at the buff waiter and Santana eyeing me expectantly. "It gets better every time I have it." She nodded with a slight tilt of her lips and turned back to her meal.

The remainder of lunch went by in light conversation.

* * *

As we returned to the office Santana was the first to speak, "that was a really great restaurant."

"Your company made it all the better," Kurt replied with a charming smile.

"Does that mean you don't appreciate our company? " Quinn feigned offense while Santana and I laughed at the two.

"We should definitely do this more often," I commented as the doors opened to the hallway leading to Santana's lab.

"Long as you're paying," she said smugly as she walked off the elevator.

As the doors closed, kurt reached into his pocket and handed Quinn $20 and I looked between the two suspiciously.

Quinn answered my unasked question. "He said techie was too smart to fall for the Pierce charm." With that she put her money away and we all stepped off the elevator and went our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this and faved and followed. I needed some recovery time after the magic of the Brittana wedding. We made it! Also thanks to theorganicscientist for helping me out this chapter. Check out her stories. I may or may not have prompted her... Enjoy the read, there's more to come.**

* * *

As I stood in the atrium admiring the orchids, I heard someone approaching. By the sounds of the clacking against the stone entryway it was obviously a female in heels or Kurt in those designer boots he loves. Either way, I didn't take my chances and started shifting to unholster my gun but stopped once I heard her speaking. "Cattleya dowiana," she said making me turn around to look at her in a state of complete wonderment.

She smiled at me before she continued. "The orchids." She nodded over to the flowers that surrounded us, "they're cattleya dowiana, which are usually referred to as Dow cattleya or queen of the cattleya. It's not often this type of orchid is found in North America."

"I know, that's why I had the atrium designed specifically for them," I replied as I looked around the room and took in the serenity and beauty of the exotic flowers that encompassed the space. "Costa Rica has always been a place of peace for me and I wanted a little reminder of that, since I spend so much time down here I figured why not bring a little bit of that peace home with me, certainly cheaper than a ticket. I had the orchids shipped in from Costa Rica after my last visit there once everything was ready."

"Although, I'm sure if you really wanted to you could hop on your private jet and get to Costa Rica in no time." She added playfully with a raised brow. I appreciated the ease of her humor regardless of me being her boss, glad she felt comfortable enough to joke around with me.

"Touché" I chuckled. "So a mechanical engineer by day and a botanist by night then?" I asked if only to learn more about her.

"No, actually my family is from Mexico and we have a lot of family in various parts of Central and South America. My grandmother on my fathers side loves growing various kinds of orchids and has a scrapbook of them from every place she's ever been to see our family, her favorite has always been the Dow cattleya," she spoke with this look in her eyes like she was thinking back to a good memory from a long time ago before she snapped back to the present.

"Looks like me and your grandmother have something in common then."

"I guess you do, I'll let her know the next time I speak to her, that she shares a common love of orchids with my boss."

That made me laugh and I felt myself relaxing in Santana's presence, which is weird because I had rarely felt that comfortable around anyone; especially someone I didn't know very well on a personal level. I decided to take a seat and patted the spot beside me for Santana to sit down.

"So what brings you out here besides the flowers?" I asked as a means to break the silence.

"Like I said this place reminds me of my grandmother and my family and they inspire me with their own special brand of crazy." She answered with a small smile as she threaded her fingers together. "Since I saw this place on my first day I've been coming out here, it's calming when I just need to take a break and let my brain do the hard processing work. You'd be surprised how much stopping and 'smelling the roses', or the orchids in this case, actually helps the creative process. Plus Will the creeper is giving me trouble." At the mention of someone named Will the creeper I looked at her almost dumbfounded.

"Who exactly is Will the creeper and what's he want with you? Should I be calling security or something?" I asked, as I started to make a move for my gun again. At my distress she started to laugh and now I was confused and frustrated.

"I'm sorry," she said as she took her glasses off to clean them before putting them back on and staring directly at me with those deep soulful eyes. She looked amazing yet again today and I took the time to take in her appearance; red was certainly her color. "I always forget that people don't live in my mind and can't read my thoughts, although it would be easier if they could. I mean it would totally save me having to explain things all the time, because I always end up going off on tangents that people can't follow using big technical terms or something and then I'm forced to start over if I can remember where I actually started from an-"

I cut off her rambling by putting my hand on her bare shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and looked her in the eyes with a raised eyebrow which seemed to get her back on track. She didn't seem to mind my hand where it was, so I kept it there rather enjoying the feel of her soft, smooth skin under my palm. "Right sorry." She let out a deep sigh and stopped wringing her hands together, gathering her thoughts before she continued. "Will the creeper is one of the many personalities of the holographic assistants that I'm working on. There is also coach Roz the crazy, sassy Becky, and Emma the neurotic counselor just to name a few," She explained with such a serious face and a nod for emphasis, I had to stifle a laugh and just couldn't hold it in and before I knew it we were both laughing.

"How...? Why...?What?" I didn't even know what to say she had caught me so off-guard with that, I didn't know how to even react. Once she caught her breath she attempted to speak again to hopefully explain further.

"Well, you said you wanted them to be more personable and more interactive, so I figured they needed names and they're all inspired so far by actual people thus their names, I'm not just making shit up as I go along." She got out before laughing again.

I moved my hand down to her forearm and gave it a soft squeeze. "I don't think anyone has ever taken me so literal before, I like that. I'll have to come down and meet them some time." I stated as genuinely as possible before moving my hand away and looking out at the extensive flowerbeds once more.

"You won't have to wait too long, as I plan to debut them at the end of this week, so if you can hold on for two more days, then you get to enjoy them with everyone else."

"I certainly look forward to it then." I said as I shifted my focus back to her. "Have you had lunch yet? I'm kind of hungry and it's already been a longer day than I care to even consider, if you haven't I think I know a place you'd definitely enjoy"

"Oh really? I haven't eaten yet no, but if this place is as good as the Greek we had on Monday, I may just take you up on that offer."

"Well considering I'm sorta your boss, I'd be kind of offended if you didn't take me up on the offer and I might have to fire you." I teased, her eyes widened in shock before her lips tilted slightly as her eyes shined with mischief.

"You wouldn't dare, I mean have you forgotten I'm the girl who makes the robots? You definitely don't wanna fire the person who can turn all your devices against you and set them to zap you every time you touch one." She threatened harmlessly fake glare firmly in place and I couldn't help but be amused by this, but conceded that she may have a point.

"Okay, okay, I won't fire you and you don't make my toaster shoot me with toast or something, though I might be offended you doubt my scientific prowess. You do know I was the tech director before I became the CEO, right? Yeah, that's right you have some pretty big shoes to fill," I responded smugly as she continued to laugh to the point her dimples were showing.

"Alright, alright let's go eat before your ego suffocates us in such a small room," she said as she stood up and started heading to the exit, waiting for me at the door. "So why am I going to love this new place? It's not Mexican is it? Because that's totally racist."

I gasped dramatically before answering her. "Of course it's not Mexican, it's Puerto Rican totally different things." I chuckled at the face she made as I continued on my way out the door and lead us to the underground parking lot that houses a sleek grey McLaren P1. The first hybrid hyper car of its kind and delivered to me by the head of McLaren, which was only fair given that it was our engine design that even made that car possible.

"Hop in!" I called to Santana as I unlocked the doors, slid into the driver's side and started the engine revving it just because I loved the sound that this beast of a car made in an enclosed area. Santana just looked at me and shook her head. "What? It's good to be the boss, especially the boss who built the engine for this thing." I winked at her before gunning the engine heading out the lot in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

As we returned from lunch, it would be near impossible to remove the smile off my face and I definitely couldn't stop laughing as Santana and I made our way back to the office. She was quite possibly the funniest person I've ever had pleasure of interacting with. It felt nice to have someone who could so effectively take my mind off all the things that stress it so much. It was nice to not be burdened by my responsibilities, even if for a short while.

"I have to admit, I never expected you to be so fluent in Spanish, I think you spoke it better than most of the staff! The best part though." Santana paused to laugh even harder before composing herself. "Oh god, the best part was when you told off that guy that was trying to be all suave and get in your pants. His face, though, that was epic!" I laughed along with her enjoying the sound of her rich and hearty laugh.

"It was totally your fault!" Santana looked absolutely scandalized at me words. "I mean he hit on you to start and I am pretty sure your 'not in this or any other lifetime pendejo' was enough to have him try it on me. I had to defend at least my honor after all that!"

"Okay, okay point, but we totally need to compose ourselves now. Don't want you losing your badass boss image, you know the one you tried using on me when I announced my project? Yeah totally not subtle." Santana said with the smuggest smile on her face, while trying to get out of my way as I attempted to shoulder bump her.

"Yeah whatever, Lopez, it totally fueled your fire, but yeah back to boss mode." I squared my shoulders and composed myself into my mask of indifference. "Better?" I questioned with a slight curl of my lips, Santana just looked at me then giggled and I swear that my heart started to flutter once again.

As the elevator swiftly moved it's way up to the floor her lab was on, we said our goodbyes and I _might have_ taken the time to appreciate her ass in those perfectly tailored trousers. I'd have to find the man that made them and thank him as much as I had to thank the good God that sculpted her. I swallowed those thoughts down as the elevator arrived back up to my floor, I stepped out as the doors opened and walked down the corridor to my office and promptly planted myself in my chair, breathing a sigh of satisfaction and enjoying the quiet hum of those around me hard at work.

* * *

Quinn, as if on cue, breezed right into my office, very much like she owned the place. Most people would have been threatened by such an action, but that's just kind of always been the way she's carried herself, very ethereal. "So, how was your date with the spicy techie?" She asked with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"It wasn't a date and how do you even know we went to lunch?" At my question, she draped herself in a very Cleopatra-like fashion over the chaise in my office. I kind of half expected someone to walk in and start hand feeding her grapes, while another attendant fanned her.

"Considering that the security cameras dedicated to your P1 showed the two of you leaving the premises together at about lunch time, there was really only one conclusion to draw," she said almost bored.

"Now why would you be looking at security footage? I mean that is what we pay our security team for."

"I was looking for you and I couldn't find you; so I went down to the lab only to discover Santana wasn't there and you were nowhere to be found, so after checking the atrium I decided to see if your car was still there and obviously when I saw it wasn't, I had them replay the section from earlier." She shrugged making even that simple gesture look graceful.

"Of course," I said to her before booting up my computer and getting back to work on the project for my private client.

"So you really aren't going to tell me anything?" She asked looking over at me and I just gave her a look before I continued working.

"There really is nothing to tell Q." I shrugged. "We went to lunch got to know each other better and then came back. I feel she will be a good addition for our next project, but I need to actually get some non-work related time with her to make sure."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she said mysteriously before getting up and heading out of my office leaving me staring absolutely confused at the spot she had just vacated.

* * *

As the afternoon rolled on, I prepared to head down to the Miami children's hospital. They were about to open the Pierce wing of the NICU, which would take their already excellent neonatal care program to a higher and more technologically advanced level.

The hospital held a special place in my heart, because it was where my life was saved, before I even knew I needed saving. My mother was 7 months pregnant with me, when one night coming home from dinner with friends, her car got T-boned at an intersection by a drunk driver. My father always said it's by the grace of God things unfolded the way they did that fateful night. He was actually the one who decided to make donations for the hospital, be it money, volunteer work, or extra machines. Thanks to him, we grew to have a strong bond with MCH, and it was for that reason our family was being honored.

My father also used this as a lesson to me. He once told me, _"Everyone in our line of business thinks being friends with politicians and celebrities makes them look legit, it only serves to make their target wider. Britt, Pablo Escobar did it best, because he made the people love him, and they were the ones who protected him. If they love you, they will protect you. Your genuine love for this hospital and your connection to it makes you the most honest criminal amongst all of them."_

Those words stayed with me and became the basis for my choices later in life. It helped answer the question of how I could make them love me more, while driving authorities crazy. After all, I knew detective Anderson would be watching today.

"Ready to get this show on the road then?" Kurt's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked over to him while straightening out my blazer and nodded at him. He loved singing to the kids in the cancer ward, and they loved hearing him sing. "Great our littlest fans are waiting for us," he said with a beaming smile as we headed out towards the car where Kieran, our driver and my head bodyguard, was already waiting for us.

Once we were seated I noticed Quinn wasn't in the car like I thought she'd be and I turned to Kurt to ask him where she was, when I saw her coming out of the building with Santana in tow. My jaw nearly dropped in surprise, and I gave Quinn a look as they entered, she winked conspiratorially at me and I got her message.

"Twice in one day. Is this your plan to keep me from my work so I don't make my Friday deadline?" Santana asked jokingly.

I turned my attention to her with a mischievous smile, but Quinn answered before I could say anything, "Well Miss Lopez, we never said we'd make it easy on you to make the deadlines, lucky you it's past your work hours. Plus, I have a feeling you're going to love this little excursion."

"Alright… " Santana raised an eyebrow, "Do I at least get to know where I am being whisked away to, or should I assume that this is full on kidnapping?" Santana bit back, and Quinn chuckled airily. At the action, I turned to Kurt who was just as awestruck as me. Could it be that Quinn had made a friend who liked bantering with her? This girl was definitely full of surprises, especially if she could get past the Great Wall of Fabray.

"Santana, I must commend you on your ability to keep up in this verbal sparring match with Quinn; it's not often she finds someone who can rival her in that area. This is definitely a treat to see." Kurt finally added and I couldn't agree more, it was definitely interesting. Before another word could be spoken, we pulled up to the hospital and entered a private garage my father had built in for his own visits here.

* * *

As we stepped out of the car I turned and looked to Santana and couldn't keep the pride and excitement out of my voice as I explained where we were. "Welcome to the Miami children's hospital, Santana. Today we're doing the ribbon cutting for the official opening ceremony of the Pierce wing. The most technologically advanced neonatal care unit in the country and, soon enough, the world."

Santana seemed to perk up at my words and there was this excited gleam in her eyes and a wide smile as we made our way to the private elevator bay. Kieran stayed close by as we made our way in.

"Good afternoon, it's such a pleasure to see you all again so soon. The press is just setting up for the opening. We should head over there now so they can take a few shots." Doctor Shields, the chief of staff of the neonatal department, greeted as she walked up to us with her ever-present easy smile. "Oh hello who is this new face?"

"This is our new director of technology Santana Lopez." I told Doctor Shields, while glancing over to Santana as we all moved outside, so that we were in front of the new Pierce wing. We could all see the assembled crowd of staff, parents, media and police. As expected, none other than detective Anderson himself with his second in command Sam "trouty mouth" Evans were amongst the crowd. I shook my head at the two of them and laughed at their stiff postures coupled with their angry glares and nervous glances, as they knew my people were everywhere.

I gave Kurt a look and he understood completely as he moved to a better vantage point, and Quinn stayed close to me. Kieran had completely disappeared into the crowd, and Santana just stood around, taking in the audience of V.I.P.'s.

Once we had taken a few requested pictures with the building in the background, everyone took their seats and the invited members made their speeches. Finally it was my turn, and it couldn't have come fast enough since I was really excited to cut the ribbon; little things like that totally got me excited. I stepped up to the podium and scanned the crowd, only to see detective Anderson looking intently at me. I winked at him before I cleared my throat and started my own speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming out here today, I plan on keeping this short and sweet. The opening of the Pierce wing has been a dream of mine for a very long time, and it was also a dream my parents held dear. I know they'd have loved to have seen this in person." I paused for a moment overwhelmed by my emotions.

"The Miami children's hospital has always held a special place in my heart, because without the great and dedicated staff here I would not be alive today." I took a gulp of water to calm myself before continuing. "It's for this reason that I am honored to continue our joint partnership in the creation of the most technologically advanced neonatal care unit in the country right here in Miami. We've helped incorporate more level three facilities and operation rooms specifically built for even the tiniest of patients. So without further ado let's get this place open for business." I smiled as the flashes went off and those present applauded.

As soon as the cheering had calmed down, Doctor Shields and I walked up to the ribbon with the big scissors. We cut it swiftly before leading the charge to open the doors to the new facility. Once inside, Quinn patted me on the shoulder as Santana and Kurt followed close behind as we took the tour of the facility. I couldn't be happier to see this dream become a reality. The only thing missing were my parents, but I didn't dwell on that thought for very long; I knew they were in a much better place. Quinn seemed to sense my shift in thoughts, as she usually did, she put her arm round my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze.

* * *

After everything was said and done, we headed back to the car and went back to the office so Santana could retrieve her car. Quinn not so subtly nudged me out after Santana to accompany her to her car . "Thanks for coming out with us today, Santana."

"It was my absolutely my pleasure!" Santana spoke up her dimples showing with her wide smile bouncing slightly. _Absolutely adorable_. "I had no idea you guys did so much for the community. I am so happy that you Quinn convinced me to go and I really hope I can contribute to the kids there too."

"I'm glad to hear that, I do have a few things in the pipeline that you may be able to help with, but we'll talk about that another time. Have a safe trip home," I told her as I held her car door open for her to get in and closed it once she was situated.

She waved to Quinn and Kurt who were looking out of the car waving like two maniacs, she laughed at them before eyeing me one last time, then set her car in gear and drove off. Once she left, I turned back to the car ready to head home. Kieran had just pulled the car away from the curb when my phone buzzed in my pocket with a text message.

**SKB: when do I get to meet the queen of hearts?**

**BSP: sooner than you expect**

**SKB: looking forward to see if she's really worth all the trouble**

**BSP: you won't be disappointed, I sure am not.**

**SKB: I will be the judge of that, see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Easter! Have some Brittana as my gift to you. Massive thanks to theorganicscientist and check out her story a second chance at forever if you haven't yet cuz it's amazing. Thanks for all the love and reviews, they are much appreciated and I know that you all want more boss!Brittany she is on the way I promise. (Hint: there's some of her sprinkled in this chapter)**

* * *

Friday finally rolled around and I was practically bouncing in my seat, fiddling with my pen in anticipation of what Santana and her team had been working on for the past week. I had made several attempts to get a sneak peak, but apparently being the boss didn't hold any sway with the techies, since they were more afraid of Santana than they were of me.

Luckily I hadn't started drinking my water or I'd have choked on it with the sight before me. Santana practically glided into the conference room closely trailed by her legion of drooling tech guys. I didn't think it was possible to make a lab coat look good, but she pulled it off.

I wanted to be impressed, and I sure as hell was by the way she carried herself with so much confidence; where I had seen others almost break down with their nerves, She reminded me of Beyoncé taking the stage. She wasn't even wearing her glasses so I had a clear view of her deep soulful eyes, that held the slightest hint of nerves.

I chanced a glance around the room and I noticed I was not the only one taking the opportunity to check her out. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy creep up out of nowhere, but before I could say anything Santana, who already had the entire rooms attention, started speaking and I tried my best to follow along.

Santana owned the room her confidence never faltered as she presented the new assistant personalities. She had the rapt attention of everyone in the room and she knew it if the pleased smirk on her face was anything to go by. "This is fantastic Santana, great job taking up the challenge and running with it, I can see the appeal of some of these characters. My favorite was definitely Will 'the creeper' as you called him. We will have to do a bit of re-thinking on the nicknames, but otherwise this is a fantastic product." Kurt praised, which snapped me out of my Santana induced trance just in time for the attention to be turned back to me.

"So Brittany what do you think? You seemed to be very invested in the presentation, I don't even think you blinked once." I heard Quinn say, and I could see her fighting off a chuckle.

I glared over at her before clearing my throat and turning my attention to Santana, who although she still looked confident, I could see the nerves in her eyes and the slight tensing of her jaw as she seemed to fight the urge to wring her hands together and keep them at her side.

"Kurt is right Santana, this is a great idea. The personalities are spot on and approachable, and I think that with some creative molding, we can get it ready for production relatively soon. The only concern I have is a security issue, because yes the bio-band link up system is a great idea, but what about identical twins who share the same DNA profile? What's to say one can't access the other's personal information via their assistant?" Just because I'd spent the majority of my time drooling over her, it didn't mean I hadn't been paying attention.

I observed her and her team to see if there would be any crack in their confidence, I noted they didn't even seem phased by the question. Santana stepped forward her dimples popping from her wide devious smile before she went on to explain, "See now that's a trick question, one I also asked myself. However, you created the bio-bands, so I knew you'd have had some sort of fail safe for this exact scenario. Upon investigation, I found a pair of identical twins in the building, conveniently enough. I reached the same conclusion you did, they have different fingerprints. So, much like you had done, I simply adapted the program to recognize its owner either by just DNA or by both fingerprints and DNA for the twins. Problem solved." She smiled that winning smile and all her geeks were high-fiving each other out of excitement.

I stood up and applauded her and her team for their efforts. "Good job everyone, I asked to be impressed and I was not disappointed. Quinn, Kurt, get to work on the patents and production, everyone else feel free to congratulate yourself with lunch on me." That made everyone cheer even louder for their accomplishments. Once it died down I addressed the crowd again. "Well meeting adjourned, Santana can I speak to you in my office for a moment?"

Santana, from her spot being patted on the back by Quinn, who looked nothing short of a proud mother, turned to me nodded and then excused herself before she followed me into my office.

I held the door open for her and had to stop myself from fantasizing about what I'd like to do to her pressed up against my office door. I cleared my throat as she passed me and closed the door, I headed over to my desk to sit down and hopefully compose myself.

"First off, you did great out there and thoroughly impressed everyone. You should be proud of yourself," I told her as I pulled out my finest single malt scotch and poured us both a glass and handed one to her.

"Cheers!" We clinked glasses and both drained our drinks before settling into our respective seats. "I have a tradition here at Piercing Tech, whenever a project gets green lighted, I take the project leader out for dinner to celebrate their hard work and accomplishment. So, I'd like to extend you an invitation for dinner tonight at a restaurant of your choosing." I left out the part where I usually chose the place, I wanted to know more about her and why not somewhere she would be comfortable and relaxed.

"Thank you," she said and I could see the pride shining through her eyes. "I think I could be persuaded to afford you the pleasure of my company in celebration of my success." She chuckled putting her glass down.

"And you say I have a big ego," I commented with a playfully raised eyebrow. "How does eight sound?"

She gave me a challenging look and ignored my first comment. "Eight sounds good to me."

It took a massive effort on my part to not squeal in excitement, but I managed to keep my game face on. I could hardly wait to spend some alone time with Santana later on.

* * *

Day turned into night, I found myself ripping through my closet to find something to wear, Kurt had given up after I blasted his first five choices and left me to my own devices. I was completely overjoyed when I found what I had been looking for, my favorite yellow mini dress, that showed off just the right amount of leg.

"Well you're looking fancy." I heard Quinn say to me from her position leaning against the door frame, no doubt Kurt hadn't completely disorganized the closet he spent so much time meticulously organizing. "Where are you taking her tonight?"

"I have no idea actually, she's choosing the restaurant." At my words, Quinn's entire demeanor changed from playful to rigid and tense. She stood up straight, and I knew exactly what was about to come out of her mouth. "I know what you're thinking and it's not a big deal Quinn, it'll be fine." That did nothing to allay her though.

"Absolutely not!" She bellowed out angrily. "Brittany, are you insane? Have you forgotten who you are? There is absolutely no way you're leaving with this woman, without knowing where you are going and all the best exit routes. I don't care how hot you think she is."

I instantly turned on her and pushed her roughly against the wall, her body making a dull thud at the impact, I pressed my elbow against her neck, my own anger flared like a lit match."It seems like you're the one who has forgotten who I am," I said threateningly, as I stared deeply into her eyes, seeing the fear, like prey that been captured by a hunter, that lay within them. "I know what I am doing and I trust her and I expect you to trust my judgment, Quinn. Are we clear?" Once she gave a shuddering nod, I released her and went back to getting dressed.

Once she composed herself enough, and because she could never not have the last word, she spoke up again. "Well I'm sending Kieran with you to keep an eye out," with that she made her exit, and I knew there was no point in arguing with her. She was just trying to look out for me.

* * *

"You know, of all the places I expected you to choose, a Cuban restaurant wasn't on the list," I commented amusedly to Santana as I pulled up to the restaurant in question, and her smile mirrored my own. "You did say my choice of Puerto Rican the last time was racist." I grinned at the memory.

"Oh it was for sure, but I couldn't pass up the chance of hearing you speak Spanish again. Plus, being that we have family all over the place, growing up we had a lot of Latin culinary experiences and Cuban food has always been my favorite. You're going to love this place trust me." She winked before she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

I walked around and met her at the front of the car and we made our way up to the front door, I opened it for her and followed her up to the host desk. "Reservation under Lopez for two." She told the friendly looking hostess, who nodded her head and waved us to follow her.

I took the opportunity as we were being led to our table I did a quick scan of the place taking note of any exits besides the main one and looking at the other patrons to see if I saw any familiar hostess led us to the back of the restaurant to a private booth where we had a full view of the restaurant, while still being relatively hidden away ourselves.

I looked at Santana curiously and she answered my unasked question."I figured since every place we have been you prefer a quiet private booth with a view to the outside this might be more to your liking," Santana explained almost shyly, which made me smile at her observation of a habit my father had ingrained from me at a young age. I had asked him once why we always sat at booths to the back of the room, he ran his hand through my hair and simply answered._'Never make yourself an easy target, Britt.'_

* * *

Our meals had been ordered and we sipped on our glasses of wine, in a comfortable silence as we took in the ambience and the light music playing. "You know in all the years I've lived here I've never even seen this place, how'd you find it?" I asked Santana breaking the peaceful silence.

"My cousins have always lived in little Havana," she started off, before drinking more of her wine. "So whenever my parents would come down for a medical conference and bring me with them, we would always come here for authentic Cuban food. The owner of the restaurant escaped Cuba with his family in 1961 right before the whole bay of pigs happened, they had some family already living in the States and with murmurings of what was to come his father packed them up and moved them over here."

I leaned in closer so, I could enjoy watching the way she lost herself in the story. I'm sure she'd both heard and told it a million times, yet it hadn't seemed to have lost it's novelty to her. "He met my grandmother when they were in school and they became best friends, so naturally whenever we were in town we would come here to eat and play with his grand kids."

I smiled softly at her, tilted my glass to my lips and took a sip before I put my glass down. Before I could say anything in reply, our food arrived and we both dug in eagerly and I was not disappointed. It was the right amount of spicy without being over powering, much like Santana herself. _Could I be anymore taken with her? _I rolled my eyes at my sappy thought and continued eating.

"Wow this is delicious!" I exclaimed after swallowing down my mouthful. "I'll definitely have to bring Quinn and Kurt here sometime, they'd love it." I told her sincerely and she grinned almost triumphantly back at me.

I figured now was my chance to dig a little deeper and see what more I could get out of her. "So, you said your parents would come down to Miami for medical conferences, do they specialize in any particular field?"

"My mother is a neonatal surgeon actually. Going to the hospital the other day was kind of like going back in time for me, to when I'd visit her at the hospital and she would take me to the nursery to show me all these tiny little babies she helped save," Santana answered with a fond smile.

"Well now I am doubly delighted that we kidnapped you." I winked at her and she rolled her eyes back at me. "Being a preemie myself, I know how important good medical care in those first crucial stages of life can be and it's been my goal to make sure that other families have the same opportunities as I did. Even if they aren't as well off financially."

"Really? So you aren't just funding the wing and having them stick your name on the building?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed emphatically. "I plan to also put in place a fund to cover some pro-bono cases, I mean some of the rarest medical anomalies come from countries where people have to live on less than $2 a day. What would be the point of having all this world class service if we couldn't help those in need both here and around the world, while expanding our medical knowledge?" I don't think Santana had expected such a passionate answer, if her jaw got any lower it would be touching the ground and the way she was eyeing me made my cheeks warm with a slight blush.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be so philanthropic and passionate about it too. You are definitely full of surprises." Santana spoke almost shyly.

I let out a chuckle at that, because that's what I thought about her after our first lunch meeting with Quinn and Kurt after she had told us about her various interests and volunteer work. "I can be when I want to be. So what about your dad, does he specialize in anything?"

"He's a neurosurgeon and the current director of the NIH, where he is working on his research into minimally invasive techniques to treat or remove otherwise life threatening tumors. Obviously my mother kept me away from his office in the hospital as a child." She crinkled her nose as she recalled what I could only think was some kind of gross memory.

I couldn't contain myself asking about it. "Oh why the face? Is he like those doctor's on Grey's anatomy that keep rare types of medical waste in mason jars?" All Santana did was laugh loudly and nod profusely at my question. It made me laugh in turn, but I still grimaced a bit at her nonverbal answer. My face must have been hilarious because she started to laugh even louder at that.

"Exactly like that. My mother had to make him move all that stuff to his office at the hospital after I was born, she was afraid that one day I would break a jar and eat something out of it." She got out between gasps for air from laughing so much and it just set me off laughing again.

"So, with both your parents being surgeons and you being so obviously fascinated with at least your mothers end of the medical spectrum, coupled with your intelligence, I'd expect med school to have been the natural choice for you instead of M.I.T."

"I actually did think about med school, especially since my best friend Mercedes got into Harvard, and I actually applied and got into Harvard, John Hopkins and my mothers alma mater Yale." I sat there even more impressed than I thought I could be at this point. Was there any limit to this woman's achievements I wondered.

"My mom was so excited that she started telling me all her most memorable medical stories. I'm even sure one of them happened here in Miami. Her and my dad helped save the life of this pregnant lady who had gotten in an accident, she said it was her proudest moment as a doctor."

A cold chill ran down my body at her words, but I kept my composure and continued the flow of conversation. "Really? So I guess she took it hard when you decided against med school then?" She nodded with a grimace.

"She used some words that I didn't even know existed in English or Spanish," she said through a highly infectious laugh and it wasn't long before I was joining her in the hysterics, not even minding the funny looks we were getting from other patrons.

* * *

The rest of dinner went by smoothly with light and pleasant conversation it was nice to let my guard down a bit. This woman was so intriguing, I enjoyed spending some quality time basking in Santana's company and enjoying the view of her body in what could only be described as her little red dress. Once we had finished our meals, I dropped her back at her house and walked her to the door.

"This was a lot of fun Santana, probably the most fun I have had at dinner in a long time," I said to her softly as we stood on her front porch leaning in slightly, glancing at her lips before looking into her eyes.

"I'm glad I could provide you with such good company," she said smugly which made me smile even more. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

In the back of my mind, I knew that Quinn would be furious not knowing why it was taking so long, but I also knew that Kieran was out there somewhere and would report back to Quinn. I only hoped Kurt managed to keep her from bugging Santana's house, although I am pretty sure that she had Kieran inspect it before we got back here.

"I would love to." I nodded and then followed her into the cozy house. The moment we stepped in Moises practically bowled us over as he came to greet us and I excitedly patted him while Santana leant over and kissed his head, speaking to him gently. The house was very much a modern Miami home with a color palette that definitely matched Santana's personality.

"You have a lovely home," I complemented as we walked through to the large kitchen Moises following close behind.

"Well I may have Piercing Tech to thank for that," she gestured around the place as we moved towards the kitchen. "I mean after all, the advance payment you provided to get me from Boston to here was what allowed me to afford this place. It isn't the biggest place but when I saw the kitchen I fell in love."

"Definitely the best money I've ever spent then. Kurt would love this place and the kitchen especially too. If he isn't eating, he is cooking."

"I'll have to invite him over some time and we can trade recipes." She pulled out a chair and indicated for me to sit down while she prepared the coffee, Moises planted himself near my chair and nuzzled my leg with his head obviously wanting more pats and I complied. I looked around noticing the pictures on the wall of her family and a few of her cuddling Moises as a puppy, they really looked adorable together.

"Make sure you get his short ribs recipe. It's my favorite but he barely ever makes it." I pouted and rubbed the dog's ear as he leaned into my touch happily.

"Well if it's that good I'll definitely get it, and you can test it out once I've made it," she said through a fond smile while handing me over a mug of coffee, I smiled back before taking a careful sip of the warm liquid relaxing as the rich roasted flavor filled my senses. "You're really good with him, he may like you more than me." She teased frowning down at the mastiff, who quirked his head towards her.

"This is really good coffee, and he's just a lovely dog is all, isn't that right buddy?" I smiled down at Moises who turned his head inquisitively towards me, almost as if he understood what was being said.

"Thanks, so I have a question," she said taking a seat next to me and I nodded for her to continue. "Back at the restaurant you mentioned you were a preemie, but it doesn't seem to have had any effect, just judging by your educational background and where you are now. Plus, you are rather tall."

"Now is that a question or an observation?" I asked gently before I continued. "Like I said the other day at the opening, I had a very excellent team of doctors and specialists, as for the height my dad was 6'5" and my mother was 5'11" so I think that may have had a role in that. However, I did have some struggles, mainly with how I learn things, numbers always came easier to me than words. Although I had the best of everything growing up, it still takes me twenty minutes to read and understand things that might take someone else ten minutes. Expressing my ideas can be very hard sometimes, especially when people don't see the world the way I do."

I was actually surprised that I had told her all of that about me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. Her presence alone gave me the urge to tell her all of my secrets. At my realization of what I had just revealed, I felt an embarrassed flush tint my cheeks and the tips of my ears. I took a long drink of my coffee hoping Santana wouldn't notice.

She reached her hand over and rubbed my forearm with a gentle smile. "I get it, I definitely feel more at home explaining the Galois theory, than the plot of a Jane Austen novel." I looked up at her words and lost myself in her swirling chocolate eyes for a moment, I saw nothing but sincerity and understanding in them.

"That's a beautiful theory indeed," I replied feeling the goosebumps from where our skin was connected. "You know it's funny, all through my school career people thought I was stupid because I didn't learn the same way they did. It felt nice having the last laugh when I got early admission into M.I.T."

"Us nerds always get the last laugh." Santana chuckled and I agreed with her with a light smile. It felt nice talking to Santana. It made me wish I had met her while I was still in school. Although I had Quinn and Kurt, they didn't always understand me, I am pretty sure she would have.

After another hour of talking, I reluctantly made my leave as it was getting late. I wished Santana and Moises, who had spent the last hour with his head in my lap, a good night and a good rest of their weekend.

* * *

"So when were you planning to tell us that she's a hacker?" Quinn asked as we were taking a water break and catching our breath. This new trail was more difficult than either of us actually expected, but it was definitely a welcomed challenge in order to work off the stresses of the week prior.

I was surprised it had taken her this long to even bring up the subject; I had half way expected her to barge into my office right after Santana's presentation. I guess she needed some time to stew and figure things out before she approached me, and after our last altercation, she definitely knew that the calm approach was the safest way to go about it.

"I didn't actually think she would hack into our own systems and software for her first project. You can't tell me you aren't impressed," I answered her after I had taken in a deep lungful of air and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my shirt. One of the very reasons I was interested in Santana from the start was because of her background as a hacker and the talents I knew she possessed. The hardest part of this whole thing had been making sure she stayed out of trouble long enough to graduate, so that I could take her on for Piercing Tech. Plus she came with the added bonus of challenging Quinn definitely a win-win.

"Less impressed and more worried. What exactly are you playing at here, Britt?" She asked me and stood to her full height in challenge, which caused me to mirror her actions and take advantage of being slightly taller than her. Her defensive mechanisms were obviously kicking in, I knew that she thought she'd failed me in some way although she hadn't. I just needed her to see in Santana what I knew was there. The two of them working together could be the most genius thing I'd ever set in motion, if Quinn wouldn't let her ego get in the way.

"Like I said before she's a great asset to us, Quinn. I know the two of you working together can only be a good thing. She's already shown you there are vulnerabilities in our security software, so I suggest you find a way of strengthening them. Even the tiniest crack can cause a massive flood, Q. Be glad she was able to expose them to you from the inside; imagine if Anderson and his team of robocops had found it first?" I answered before taking another drink of my water and checking my bio-band to make sure my heart rate was still where I wanted it to be for this to be an effective work out.

"Fine. You have a point. I'm sorry I missed the holes in our security. Monday morning, I'll sit with Santana and go through what process she took and reverse engineer a permanent solution and then see if she can get past that," she responded sounding slightly defeated, yet encouraged at the new challenge. I would have felt bad, but sometimes Quinn needed to be pushed to show her that there is competition out there. Although it was unexpected, and earlier than I had planned, Santana proved the point I had been trying to show Quinn. It may wound her ego now but it would definitely fuel her fire.

"Okay good. Just be happy that you're working with her and not against her. Now it's time for us to get back running so this is actually a worthwhile exercise," I told her before I started back up my run as she followed along beside me.

"I know there's more to this girl than you're letting on, Britt. I'll let it slide for now, but don't think for a second I'm going to forget about it," she said confidently and I simply smiled at her before bumping her shoulder and taking off running when she tried to tackle me.

"All in good time Q!" I shouted behind me as my best friend tried to catch up with me. I knew I would definitely be feeling this sprint for the next few days, but at least I wouldn't be the only one suffering through the soreness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thanks to jellymankelly and theorganicscientist for putting up with the way my mind works and helping flesh out this chapter. Just a quick trigger warning for mild scene of torture and mentions of violence. Enjoy the read.**

* * *

Kurt waltzed into my office, not noticing the other people in the room in his excitement. "Britt, have you seen these new figures yet?" he trilled. He put his tablet down on my desk for me to see the latest stock numbers, and that was when she struck, jabbing him in the ribs with her perfectly manicured and sparkly fingernails.

Kurt shrieked and jumped practically ten feet into the air. I laughed so hard at his outburst I nearly feel out of my seat.

"Ha! I got you!" Sugar gloated. The two of them had been embroiled in this game ever since Kurt had told her it would be impossible to catch him unawares, and she had been trying to prove him wrong ever since.

"Pretty sure you're getting too comfortable around here Kurtie Cat. That was way too easy," she jibed as Kurt shot her a contemptuous glare.

"Oh come on, that can't possibly count," Kurt protested as Sugar continued to strut around like a shiny peacock, receiving a high five from Joe, her personal assistant, who had been sitting on the couch in the corner of the office.

"It so counts! Oh yeah win for Sugar! You go Sug Sug!" She cheered herself on much to my amusement. "You said I wouldn't be able to get you and I did. Let that be a lesson Porcelain Pony, nowhere is safe from the Mottanator!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked back to me. "Sorry, Kurt she's right, you should always be on alert," I told him and he let out a deep sigh as Sugar reached over to get a high five from me.

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled unhappily and dropped heavily into one of the leather chairs in front of my desk. "As I was saying the numbers are looking great and seeing as Sugar is here, I'm guessing we are moving into the next phase of our plans?" He asked as he picked the tablet back up from my desk.

"You're exactly right." I smiled at Kurt trying to slap Sugar's hand away from his perfectly coiffed hair.

"I scheduled a meeting with Sugar, so she could test out the assistants and give us her feedback before we launched them. I'm about to go get Santana and I'll meet you guys and Quinn in the conference room," I told them as I stood up and made my way to the door with them following behind me.

* * *

I went down to Santana's lab. Because she created the new programs, she would be expected to be in the meeting along with Quinn, Kurt and myself. The elevator dinged, signaling I'd arrived at her temporary lab; she was poised to get her own built once her trial period was over. I walked down the corridor heading to the large double doors at the end of the hall.

The doors slid open after I'd waved my bio-band in front of the scanner. I looked around seeing everyone engrossed in their work, before I spotted Santana at the far end of the room. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, completely focused on whatever she was looking at under a heavy, mounted magnifying glass. She held a tiny screw driver in hand, glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, half her bottom lip pinched behind her bright, white teeth, and her hair tied in a tight neat bun. She looked…adorable, and I let myself take a minute to appreciate her beauty before taking a deep breath and making my approach.

Since she had a weapon of sorts in her hand, I decided it would be best for me not to scare her. Especially after she had told me her grandfather made sure she took martial arts classes growing up. Definitely didn't want to risk her stabbing me on reflex. After determining a safe distance I cleared my throat, alerting her to my presence. I still startled her a little, so I instinctively stepped back just in case. She looked up at me, pushing her glasses up her nose and dropping the screwdriver onto her desk.

"Good morning, Brittany. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked me with a bright smile, as she turned completely in her seat so she was facing me fully.

"Hi," I greeted lamely with an awkward wave and had to internally roll my eyes at myself. _Get it together, Pierce_. I shook my head a bit then started over. "Actually, I came down here because we have a VIP client coming in today and I wanted you to show them the new assistants. She's the best person to get the word out before we launch them; she can get the public more interested than any of our teaser commercials ever could. Plus if she finds it easy to use then we know we have a winner," I told her confidently.

"Okay who is the client then? If it's someone that I know from the media, I can probably pick out a personality that they will get along with and we can go from there."

I just loved the way her mind worked, so business minded.

"Sugar Motta from 'Sugar Knows Best', I'm sure you've heard of her." Santana's eyes lit up in recognition and excitement. "She's actually a great resource to us in terms of product testing and marketing."

"Oh my God Sugar Motta!" she squealed, drawing the attention of everyone else in the lab, before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, sorry, it's just I love that show, she's insane! It's hilarious, I have just the perfect personality for her too and I just finished working on her before you stepped in! This is totally fate," she rambled enthusiastically, though quieter than her earlier outburst. I didn't hold back a chuckle, for which she playfully shoved me. I sent her a harmless glare in return. "Shut up! She's funny, okay? Anyway what time is the meeting?"

"She's in the conference room with Kurt and Quinn, so the time it takes to get there gives you just enough time to get all your fangirling out before composing yourself and giving a kick ass presentation," I told her as I stared into her eyes, squeezing my hand over hers reassuringly calm her nerves. "Come on let's get up there." She took a deep breath, grabbed what she needed for the presentation and then we made our way to the main conference room.

* * *

Five minutes later we walked into the conference room and I looked over to Sugar and made the introductions. "Sugar, I would like to you meet our new director of technology Santana Lopez."

Santana extended her hand, but was immediately pulled into a hug instead by the bubbly brunette, which obviously caught her off guard. Once she recovered, she closed the shutters and then moved to the front of the room and walked Sugar through the new assistants. She even managed to tailor the presentation to Sugar and highlight all the reasons she would love the new program. I shot Santana a proud smile and nodded encouragingly at her as she continued to explain.

Santana finished speaking and introduced Sugar to the assistant she dubbed 'a sass and a half,' Becky. Sugar stood up with an excited and ear splitting squeal of excitement and practically demanded to take the new bio-band home right this minute.

"I've gotta have it now! She's got so much more personality than Joe! He's so boring I mean if it wasn't for his hair and Jesus like appearance I'd probably have let him go," she said in an attempted whisper. "Totally not Aspergers," she added conspiratorially. Everyone awkwardly looked up at Joe who seemed rather unaffected by it all, if not maybe a bit relieved as he gave Santana what looked like an appreciative smile.

Quinn stepped in and started explaining the whole contract process and that we wanted her to just go through her daily routine, so we could see how the new technology performed outside of a test environment. Sugar Motta was the absolute perfect candidate; If this product could survive her, it would be ready for the rest of the world. Joe read over the paperwork and had Sugar sign where necessary and I could see the grin growing on Santana's face knowing that she'd yet again proven herself.

Before they left Sugar pulled me into a parting embrace and slipped something into my pocket. "I almost forgot I left something with the hunky Irishman for you." She whispered into my ear and I nodded at her before she pulled away and went back to Santana as she finished up some final adjustments on "Becky" while she spoke to Joe.

"Hey Kurt, I'm stepping out of the office for a while. Sugar brought something for me and left it with Kieran so I'm going to check it out." I told the brunette man to my left, "Handle the rest of this and leave everything on my desk. You know how to find me if you need me."

I made sure that Santana was sufficiently distracted with explaining things to Joe before I slipped the Joker card out of my pocket. A dark smirk overtook my features at the sight, knowing exactly what, or rather who she brought me.

I handed the card over to Kurt and his eyes flashed in recognition. "Of course, Britt, I'll get to work on this right away. "Should I send Quinn down once we're finished here?" He asked and tucked the card away to add it into the deck.

"No, I'll deal with this myself. You guys should get back to work, and make sure that no one bothers me until I'm finished." He nodded his understanding. I walked out of the conference room and fired off a quick text to Kieran to see where he was, and he quickly replied that he was in the white room.

* * *

A few minutes later, I walked into the tiny white tiled room, there sat bound to a chair in just his white boxer shorts with a bag over his head was none other than that ever present thorn in my side, Jacob Ben Israel.

The click of my heels against the tiled floor made his head shoot up even though he couldn't see me through the bag. "Who's there? What's going on? Please let me go?" He asked frantically through gasped whimpers.

I could see the places on his very pale skin where bruises had started to form. I turned my eyes to Kieran and raised a questioning eyebrow and he just shook his head subtly letting me know he wasn't the one that had inflicted those injuries.

I decided it was time to put him out of his misery and pulled the bag off his head. I picked up his glasses from the table and gently placed them back on his face. I watched as his face paled and his eyes went wide in fear once he realized where he was.

I grabbed him by the top of his puffy Afro, pulling his head back, and looked him directly in the eyes with the sweetest smile I could muster. "Jacob, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to have some one on one time with you." He visibly swallowed, trying to hold back another scared whimper.

"P-p-please Miss Pierce, I'm s-s-sorry, please don't hurt me," He stuttered out pathetically. I released his hair and laughed in his face, entertained by his begging.

"Now, Jacob, you probably should have thought about that before you tried to infiltrate my business." I whispered tauntingly to the pathetic man in front of me before my tone turned darker.

"After our first meeting, I knew the next opportunity I got to be face to face with you, I would make you hurt, "I said as I sat on the edge of the table looking him dead in the eyes.

"I had it all thought out." I took a breath to keep myself calm. "I'd break every bone in your body one by one, then punch you so hard your nose would explode as the bones shattered into a million tiny splinters. Finally I would cut your tongue out with the sharpest blade I could find so you could never utter another word." He shivered visibly under the weight and sincerity of my words.

I knew that I had him exactly where I wanted him and I was going to take full advantage of it. "But then, do you know what I realized?" I waited until he shook his head frantically, eyes wide with fear, "None of that would actually stop you from being a rat, so instead I figured we can try to make it work for us. Which is why what I have in mind for you is so much better."

I gave him my most earnest smile, "Jacob, I would like to welcome you to Room One Hundred and One." I watched with glee as the initial confusion slowly changed to the horror of understanding exactly what I meant, and he started frantically trying to break free of his restraints, without much luck. _Did he really think I was that careless? _"Ah, so you _do_ read more than porn magazines then. Good boy," I told him as I patted him on the cheek lightly.

"You should really save your energy because you're going to need it." I turned away from him and over to Kieran. "Let's get him into position."

Kieran loosened the shackles that held the man and pulled him to the wall furthest from the door keeping his back to it. I grabbed the restraints and locked him into place in a spread eagle position, keeping his legs further back from his body so he had no choice but to be putting all his weight on his toes and using his fingertips for stability as they remained high above his head

I walked right up to his ear and leaned against him, putting more pressure against his already trembling form, locking the head restraint in place. "The mind is such a scary place to be when you're all alone, Jacob. Let's see how long it takes before you start cracking under the pressure of your own imagination. Have fun in there." I whispered to him, lightly running my finger tips across his cheek, before moving away and following Kieran out the door.

In the observation room across the hall, I flipped on the monitor to see our unwilling guest squirming in the restricting hold he was in, still trying to break free. I hit another switch that would filter in a specific sound into the room and saw his body jump at the unexpected hissing noise. I chuckled and looked over at Kieran to see his amused face.

"How long till he cracks?" The man beside me asked and I smirked, throwing him an amused glance. I had a knack for guessing these kinds of things, and Kieran always wanted to know how close I could get.

"Considering he started to fight and cry before anything even happened, it won't take long," he looked at me curiously and waited for my clinical explanation, knowing full well I much preferred this method to using physical violence. The mind can do much more damage than physical pain.

"His body is going to be his own worst enemy. First; he's going to think he's gone blind after staring at the wall for so long. Thus the neck restraint, so he can't move his head and is forced to keep his eyes on the one small section of the wall." I pointed out and he nodded. "After that, his body will start to break down in that position and go weak. Just when he's on the brink of exhaustion, feeling like he's going to shut down, the noise is going to penetrate deep into his mind that's what will ultimately get him right where I want him.

My accomplice looked at me, absorbing the information like a student at a fascinating lecture on their favorite subject. "Once he gets to that point, we go back in and interrogate him right?" I smiled at his eagerness and patted his shoulder.

"Exactly. At that stage, he'll just want it to all be over with and tell us anything we want to know… or what he thinks we want to know, just to make it stop." I looked at him taking it all in, "His information, for this reason, may not be as honest as we want, which is why I want you to send Puck and Finn over to his house to gather information."

"You've got it down to a science, Boss Lady. Remind me to not cross you," he said through an amused smile before he opened the door to the room leading towards the elevator bay, waiting for me to step out before he did. "I've set up a live stream to Marley she will be able to check his vitals, so you'll know when he's ready."

"Good job. Have Puck and Finn go to his house, local strip clubs, porn shops, comic book stores, anywhere he may frequent and get me everything. It'll be vital to distinguishing reality versus fiction." I told him as we entered the elevator.

* * *

An hour after we'd left Jacob, Quinn asked as she walked into my office,"So I see Sugar brought you the joker out of the deck. What'd you do to him?" She asked as she sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"He's getting exactly what he deserves," I answered Quinn giving her a look to let her know she'd be seeing for herself soon enough. "So how'd everything go with Sugar after I left?"

"Pretty well, I'd say. She and Santana hit it off fabulously and they're going out to lunch together some time next week." At my raised brow she chuckled before continuing. "Aww is someone jealous? Relax, I'm pretty sure I heard talks of follow ups to see how she's getting on with Becky." She rolled her eyes. "The girl is good. If you hadn't gone through so much trouble to get her to work for Piercing, she would definitely be useful in other arenas."

I looked up at her, nodding my head and letting her words sink in. I knew Santana was a great hacker and she could create these amazing software programs to do just about anything, she was almost on a level playing field with me. This is a lifestyle I would never wish on her. Having armed guards 24/7, having to keep an eye on both your enemies and your friends to see who had the bigger knife to stab you with, having no feasible future beyond jail or death. Very few of us would make it out of this game alive and I had already lost too many good people. I couldn't risk Santana's life like that, not when her future was so bright who knows she might even take over as CEO one day, if the inevitable should happen sooner than I'd like it to.

I shook my head to clear my downward spiraling thoughts and looked up at Quinn keeping my face stoic, although I knew she already saw what was written in my eyes.

She stood up from the chair, walked over to me and squeezed my shoulder before she looked me in the eyes. "Even though, you won't admit it, ever since she started working here there's a new fire in your eyes. You know my offer still stands, you deserve some semblance of happiness and if it comes in the form of a spicy techie then all the better. Just think about it." She gave my shoulder one last squeeze before she turned around and made her way out of my office, leaving me to process everything.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and my office felt suffocating. I tried to concentrate on my work, but Quinn's words kept invading my thoughts. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed some fresh air, so I stood up and made my way out of my office. I made my way into the atrium and plopped myself down on one of the padded benches with my eyes closed, I took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of the flowers in the room letting it all relax me.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this." The voice that came from the other side of the room startled me into an upright sitting position, leading to a giggle escaping those lusciously plump lips. "Based on the big sigh and you dropping onto your back, I'm assuming the CEO life isn't all it's cracked up to be?" She asked as she got closer to me and sat on the edge of the bench. I could feel my body warming at her proximity and I hoped my face didn't show how flushed I felt inside.

"It certainly does have its pitfalls that's for sure," I said to her as I leaned back on my hands and closed my eyes again, letting everything that had happened through the day wash through me. Quinn's words once again came to the forefront of my mind.

"So can I ask you something?" I peeked one eye open, then the other straightening up to mirror her posture, as she turned her entire body towards me and looked me dead in the eyes,with the most curious look on her face. I nodded for her to go on.

"Do you actually enjoy being the boss? I mean as a bio engineer it's my job to observe the way things work, as you already know." She said rolling her eyes with a full dimpled smile making me smile back at her. "Sorry, trying not to ramble, I just feel like you'd be happier back in the lab doing experiments, creating things, and tinkering with new designs. I've seen how your face lights up, and this passion just ignites in you whenever you're anywhere near the lab or even just discussing something. I can see the mad scientist within you clawing her way out before she gets bogged down with meetings and paperwork and the sheer stress of it all. I know you miss it."

"You know, nobody has ever asked me that… I guess it was just always expected of me to take over and become the boss." Those words rang true in more ways than one. "I do miss just being in the lab and working on my ideas and making them a reality, but someone has to run the company, and well, my name is on the building, but the mad scientist is still in there," I answered her with a smile, thinking of all my nights spent in the lab writing code, designing computers and creating software.

"I never figured you for the type to do what everyone expects. I wouldn't mind seeing you work your own magic, and I'm totally sure that Quinn or Kurt could reasonably take over for you on the occasional day, while you do something you love. You should think about it." She told me looking all sorts of hopeful, I moved closer to her and put my hand on her forearm and felt tingles that I had only ever felt around her running up my arm. Tingles that almost let me forget who I am and what I do.

"Thank you, Santana. I really wish it was that easy to drop everything and go back to my first passion full time." Her face fell a bit and she looked away from me, I squeezed her arm lightly to get her to look at me again and gave her a soft smile, feeling relieved when the corners of her lips quirked up slightly.

"You're right though, I should let the mad scientist out to play more often, I can't be depriving the people of my genius!" We both laughed at that. "I think I can find a way to spend some time in the lab, if you don't mind sharing that is."

"As an only child, I've never had to share, so that may be a bit of an adjustment for me." She said playfully and I pouted at her. "Put away the pout, Pierce. Of course I wouldn't mind, especially if I get to witness the greatness that I've only heard whispered about in the halls of M.I.T. You really are quite a legend there. I was almost intimidated. Almost." She winked conspiratorially, and in that moment the urge to kiss her overwhelmed me and I found myself leaning in the slightest bit before I caught myself and pulled back completely.

I stood up, putting some much needed space between us."Thanks for letting me vent Santana, you're a really good listener."

She looked up at me with those warm eyes and her sweet soul melting smile. "Anytime Brittany, I'm glad I could help."

"You did," I assured her with a nod. "Well I should get back to work, I'll see you later." She smiled at me and then I turned on my heel and left the room. As the elevator doors closed I let out a frustrated grunt. I had to remember to stay in control, especially around Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1: trigger warning for a graphic scene of violence including blood. If this triggers you please skip past the scene with JBI. Enjoy the read and thanks for the reviews, faves and follows everyone is appreciated. Also totally an actual kiss this chapter.**

* * *

Monday morning breakfast was interrupted by Kurt, who walked in and dropped the newspaper right next to my orange juice.

"Looks like we made the papers!" He announced enthusiastically before plopping down next to me. I raised my eyes from my plate and looked at Quinn who just shrugged and went back to her meal. I turned my attention back to Kurt, who was looking at me expectantly, so I picked up the newspaper and started reading the front page headline.

**Russian Hackers Amass Over A Billion Internet Passwords.**

The headline alone made my smile grow wider, knowing I could expect a big deposit in our off shore account within the next few hours. I quickly scanned the article, which detailed how many websites were hit, the number of conspirators involved, and the types of data that had been stolen. The way the article was written made me feel like I was being praised for a job well done. I finished up the last paragraph and looked to Kurt and smiled, while handing the paper off to Quinn who was now interested to see what made the both of us all smiles.

"I suspect that we have some extremely happy clients right now and I love how you were able to set the tracer so it would show that the Russians were responsible for it," Kurt praised. He gripped my hand in his excitement over knowing that not only had I just given the client what they wanted but also eliminated one of our biggest competitors at the same time. Hopefully those Siberian prisons were every bit as terrible as they seemed on TV.

"I thought you'd like that, especially because some of the information that will be found on their computers may or may not pertain to Putin and an assassination plot." Both Kurt and Quinn gasped in surprise. "Did you really think I wasn't going to hack into their systems and find a way to make them look even more culpable?" I smirked before digging back into my eggs.

"So this is why you had me and Santana working on patching those leaks? Because you were about to create complete chaos?" Quinn asked almost distractedly, obviously connecting the dots in her mind.

I knew exactly what my clients were going to do with the software. I made sure to have Quinn work on a security program to ensure our privacy and that of the people who work for us. Once she told me it was complete, I convinced Santana to do some work on the software to see if anything else needed to be tweaked in case we wanted to adapt this for our mobile devices and bio-bands. After that, I was satisfied that even the best hacker we knew couldn't get past the series of encryptions and misleading files right down to the firewall, which would implant a bug into the attacking system. I completed the program with a few tweaks of my own and handed it off for them to do as they pleased.

"Exactly. I'm not about to let us be vulnerable to our own creations now am I? Seeing how even Santana had such a hard time getting past every firewall you created made me certain we would be safe from any attack. And of course, the Russians were an added bonus I knew you'd love, Kurt." Quinn smiled at my compliments to her hard work before she stood up and cleared the breakfast plates.

"I'm extremely content with not having to deal with them again for a long time, and as long as we are assured they have no way of getting back at us for this charade, which I am certain is another base you've covered, then I am exceedingly delighted to be rid of the lot of those poorly dressed and unfortunate looking brutes," Kurt let out all in one breath. I was a little amazed at how he could say all that in just one lungful of air. I guess all those voice exercises he has been doing really do work, although the down side being we have to try to keep up with his train of thought so early in the morning.

"Don't worry Kurt, we're good. Like Brittany said, Santana is definitely an asset in more ways than one even if she doesn't know it yet," Quinn added coming back into the room, and her words made me feel even better.

I got up and set about getting ready for the day ahead. I spent a little extra time picking an outfit because I would be spending some time in the lab with Santana, a direct result of the lengthy discussion I had with my two cohorts last night.

* * *

I made my way into Santana's lab, white coat on and ideas book in my pocket. I was buzzing with excitement at being back in my element again, free from most of my other responsibilities. I made sure I checked in with Marley to see how JBI's condition was, and after she read through his vitals and I adjusted the sound filtering through the room just to shock his system a bit, I walked in with a bright smile and headed towards Santana's office in the back of the room and knocked on the door.

"Good morning Brittany," Santana greeted once she had opened her office door and stepped aside to allow me entrance. "Is there another VIP you need me to charm for you?" she joked cockily.

"Actually, I am taking your advice." She looked at me puzzled so I explained further. "You were right about me getting back into the lab sometimes and I figured no time like the present, right? Even brought my ideas book," I pulled the book from my coat pocket and dropped it on her desk, where I noted she seemed to have her own ideas book laying open. "Looks like your grandma isn't the only one I have something in common with," I nodded towards her journal and she moved to pick it up.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me and said every idea is important, even the incomplete ones, and that I should always have someplace to put them," she said with a fond smile.

"My dad told me the same thing when I told him I was going to build myself a time machine at the ripe old age of 5." I chuckled at the memory of my far more innocent self and Santana joined in with her own amused laugh. "I have been filling the pages ever since. I even have the original design for Marley in here, she was supposed to be a robot, but my skills in that department at that age weren't that great." She smiled at me as I rambled on, and I realized that I had revealed to her something that not even Quinn knew.

"Why did you want to build a time machine of all things?" she asked, still amused. I opened my book and thumbed through it, finding the original designs I had started as a kid and still worked on every now and then just to take my mind off things.

"I'm not good with words, never have been for some reason, especially in front of crowds. I would often get the meanings of words mixed up or explain things in ways that made sense to me, but not to other people and so the kids in school always thought I was dumb." I said keeping my eyes on the pages, still feeling the sting of my early school days. "At that age kids can be hurtful, so I figured I could make a time machine and go back in time to teach myself how to talk and read properly so I wouldn't be teased," I explained a bit bashfully and I could see she was about to say something probably very full of pity so I put my hand up.

"Once my dad figured out why I wanted to build it, he helped me with my reading and taught me ways to remember the meanings of words so that I wouldn't confuse them as often." I flashed back to all those days spent learning word games and rhymes with my dad and how patient he was with me about it all.

"It's what lead to this manifestation of Marley. I wanted to create someone who could understand me and eventually kids like me, especially if they didn't have someone like my dad to help them. She is a program built to learn speech patterns and adapt to the user so she can interact with them more fully."

"So I was right, she is the invention you take the most pride in," Santana stated in awe. "I came across that part of her programming when I was doing research for my assistants. It was almost…I don't know…beautiful in a way. The way you write code, it's like an art form. I made sure to include it in all of my assistants, it just seemed right for them to stick to your original goal. I even included a broader language database with country specific dialects for ease of use."

My heart fluttered hearing that, because she didn't change the integrity of the program. Even if she didn't know why I designed it that way, she understood implicitly that it was important to me. "Sounds like you may have even improved on the original design."

"I just figured that you designed it for a reason, and I figured you don't fix what ain't broke, right?" she said with a genuine smile. "Now that I know why it was designed that way, I'm really happy that I didn't remove it."

"Me too, so what should we work on now? Anything in that book?" I asked her playfully, ready to get tinkering.

"Maybe we should start work on your time machine!" she exclaimed with an infectious, childlike exuberance.

I stood up and patted her shoulder apologetically, "I think we might need to save that for when you have a bigger lab."

She scowled at me playfully before opening the door and stepping out, "Well… since you don't want to work on that, I do have a project in mind that I was hoping to get started on and you may just be able to help."

"What's that, then?" I asked as I walked out the door and closed it softly behind me, following Santana to her workstation.

Santana bit her lip shyly before looking up at me through her lashes and nervously fiddling with her glasses, "I was inspired by our trip to the hospital, and I think it's really important to give the kids their best shot. I think we can help them get that." I nodded for her to continue as she sighed and gathered her thoughts. "As you already know, back at M.I.T. I worked on a more realistic robotic arm for NASA to put on the space station. For that project, I did thousands of hours of research just so that I could get the dexterity right and make it have as close to human hand movements as possible, just with better gripping force obviously."

"How could I forget the Darth arm?"

"Oh my God!" She blurted. "That's what I called it too, but anyway I was thinking about making a smaller scale version of that as an adaptable prosthetic for kids. I mean the ones they have now are so just so basic. They might as well be from the Stone Age. Since they're always growing, their parents have to keep buying new ones every year that they grow out of them. Prosthetics shouldn't be like jeans. At the moment, the kids still have balance and mobility problems and aren't able to experience all the things they should."

"Alright, I follow you so far. What's your plan then?" I asked her curiously as I watched her open a fresh page in her journal and start drawing out a smaller version of the robotic arm she had created.

"What if we could make customizable prosthetics that could be adjusted as the child grew until they could be fitted with a permanent one. A prosthetic that would allow them to have a better range of motion without throwing them off balance." I could see the gears turning in her head as her hands flew over the page. It was beautiful to see this creative process in progress.

"How do you propose we do that and how could I help?" I prodded as I saw the answer forming in her features.

"We would use a combination of both MRI and CT scans to determine the optimal joint structure for each prosthetic, and then take measurements to help calculate the growth rate of each kid, so that we know how large our prosthetics will need to be able to expand to. Once we have all of that together, then we can try and find the a material that has both high tinsel strength and low weight that we'll be able to use with the 3D printer in the new lab," she said all in one breath and I was completely on board from the get go but hearing her work it out was just amazing.

"Alright I see where you're going. One thing to keep in mind is that maybe by adding in some software we can keep track of growth rate and any other vital information, which can be then used to create the best permanent prosthetic once they are old enough." I started making my own notes in my book for what kind of hardware we would need to outfit the prosthetics with to collect the data.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm aiming for long term." Before I could respond I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Santana and an excited kiss was being placed on my cheek, which kept me rooted to my spot as tingles broke out where her lips connected with my skin.

Santana froze when she realized what she had just done and pulled away from me with wide eyes. "Brittany! Oh God, I'm so sorry, I just got excited and you understood what I meant and I didn't have to dumb it down because you knew where I was going without me having to say it further and I just got so..."

"Santana stop," I said firmly while gripping her forearm, fighting the urge to rub my cheek, cutting off her rambling. She stopped and I smiled gently towards her. "It's okay, I get it. Trust me. You were excited, it's not a big deal, I promise. I mean it's not every day I get kissed by a beautiful woman who loves science." I smiled coyly at her and felt her relaxing under my touch.

She took a deep breath and I removed my hand from her forearm, instantly missing the contact. "Thanks. Why don't we get to work on this and see what we can come up with to make this a reality."

"Brilliant idea, I think I know just what sort of hardware should go into this," I said as I leaned in closer to her and started transferring my own notes below the drawing she had been working on.

* * *

An hour and a mountain of progress later, my bio-band lit up with a message from Marley receiving incoming files from Puck. I knew immediately what they were and looked at the clock seeing it was almost lunch time. I stepped from my spot at the whiteboard wall - my favorite thing about my old lab was that I could literally write on the walls - and stretched a bit. Santana looked at me curiously from her spot further down the wall. I looked over at her side and noticed that she had used almost every color marker. _Good thing I had extras._

"It's almost lunch time and I have a meeting with a client. Unfortunately I can't escape being the boss all day," I lied smoothly and pushed down the guilt I felt at doing it.

"I didn't even notice the time. You should probably get to your meeting. I'll finish this up and then grab something myself." She said, while she organized the markers by primary colors.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. This client can be difficult sometimes, but I do have my ways," I winked.

"Oh I'm sure you do." She replied as she finished cleaning up the workspace. "See you later."

I made my way out of the lab and called Kieran, telling him to get Kurt and Quinn and meet me in the old lab. It was time to check in on JBI now that I had the information I needed.

* * *

Five minutes, and a quick stop to my office to grab my suit jacket and a couple extra things I would need for this interrogation, and we were all in the observation room. It was easy to see the toll Room One Hundred and One had taken on the man after only 24 hours. His entire frame was trembling from the strain of his body weight being balanced on his toes and fingertips and he was mumbling incoherently from the lack of sleep thanks to the white noise that filtered in.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Kurt commented as he assessed JBI.

If there was one thing Kurt didn't do, it was pain. It's where he differed from Quinn and myself - he could easily put a bullet through someone's head without a second thought or plunge a syringe full of a deadly cocktail into them for an up close kill- but just the idea of long torture sessions and inflicting pain could make him squeamish. He was all about quick and clean, not long and drawn out. He understood though that some things needed to be done with a different type of finesse.

"When have you ever not been on my good side?" I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I don't need you in there Kurt. I just need you to call the sheriff and get everything set up. I really thought we would have to plant half the stuff we found on his computer, but he just gave us everything we needed. I can't believe Anderson doesn't vet his sources before feeding them to the wolves."

* * *

The sound of our footsteps as we entered the room made the frail man go silent and rigid. I nodded towards him, smirking in amusement, and Quinn smiled back, her eyes glinting dangerously as we approached. I stood back and looked him over as Quinn went up to him and started unshackling him.

I looked to Quinn with a smile as he crumpled to the floor. "I really hate that we need to take the gag off and suffer his blubbering at full volume," I sighed over dramatically, Quinn let out a genuine laugh at my antics.

"That is actually quite the conundrum isn't it, Britt," she countered, rubbing her chin as she pretended to be thinking over the options. "Unfortunately though if we question him with the gag in, it may pose a challenge in understanding him, unless you are fluent in muffled mumblings. I could always cut his tongue out after though?" she offered and although she was joking I knew that if I said the word she absolutely would do it and she would enjoy it too.

"Let's see how things go here, I'll definitely take the option under consideration. For now we'll just have to endure it." I shrugged and she turned to the man on the floor all trace of amusement gone.

"Pathetic." Quinn spat venomously as she pressed the heel of her shoe into his back, leaning over him and gripping him by the hair to remove the gag from his mouth. She looked him in the eyes and ordered him to move to the table in the middle of the room, then released him and moved back to my side as I took my seat and unbuttoned my blazer.

He moved gingerly and heaved himself into the chair, leaning his arms heavily against the table with his head down. I pushed an open bottle of water towards him. "Drink. We have a lot to discuss Jacob."

Slowly he lifted his head, his eyes blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to his change in surroundings after being fixed on one spot for so long, and reached for the bottle. I waited patiently as he emptied its contents and placed it back on the table, his hands still shaking. I looked him over once more and leaned forward in my seat, placing my elbows on the table and resting my chin on my clasped hands.

"Now that you're hydrated, I think it's time we got to know each other a bit better Jacob. Specifically who you're working for this time?" I asked in my most soothing tone.

"I..I.. Wasn't, I m-mean I didn't," he stuttered out weakly and I looked up at Quinn, who just shook her head at him.

"Use your words, Jacob. Just tell me who hired you and I promise we'll let you go," I told him leaning back in my seat.

"Really? You won't punish me?" He questioned nervously, and I nodded at him reassuringly. "It was Flanagan. He offered me fifty grand to get information on what you were working on. He's still mad about your bio-bands besting his wearables and wanted me to steal your plans so he could get ahead of you."

I raised my brow at his story and looked to Quinn once again, giving her a silent command. "Flanagan, you're sure?" He nodded emphatically. Quinn moved from behind me and cuffed each of his wrists to the two metal rings embedded in the surface of the table. I slammed my hands against the table and the noise reverberated around the small room, making him flinch back violently. "Do you think I'm an idiot JBI? You must if you're blaming things on a dead man!" I exploded. I sat back down, breathing deeply and trying to remain calm.

"Flanagan, was deported to Ireland and he was killed by a few people who he had pissed off, before he even got out the airport." Quinn supplied. "Strike one JBI, one last chance. Who hired you? And think carefully before you answer." She sneered in his ear. I really hadn't expected him to be stupid enough to lie, but apparently he was and I would have my fun with him.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry it wasn't him, please don't hurt me, I'll tell you the truth this time, I swear," he pleaded.

His desperate promise gave me a brilliant idea, and I stuck out my right pinky so that it would be within reach of his. "Pinky swear?" I asked solemnly.

His eyes flicked back and forth between my face and my offered finger in confusion, but eventually he lifted his own trembling pinky to curl around mine.

"Pinky swear," he repeated in a strangled voice, and I nodded in acceptance.

"It was Brody Weston," he continued. "He told me to say it was Flanagan. He said you stole one of his prospective talents right from under him. He needed her to take you down. He spent a ton of money to get her to Westech and somehow you swooped in and got Lopez for yourself."

It was a more plausible story, I knew Weston had his eye on Santana and there was no way I was going to lose out to him. I had way too much invested in her to just let her slip out of my grasp. Unfortunately for him it wasn't the truth and my patience had run out.

Quinn, grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed his head into the metal table with enough force to momentarily stun him. She seemed rather satisfied with her handiwork, as blood trickled down his nose. "You're stupider than I thought, wrong again and that was your last chance."

I stood up and reached into my jacket, watching as his eyes widened. He started flailing and begging, tears running down his face. I felt for the item in my pocket and pulled it out, enjoying the sight of him struggling helplessly in his seat. After a moment he must have realized he was still alive and not bleeding. He looked up at me to see the cigar in my hand and a cutter and lighter on the table in front of him.

I sat back down and looked him in the eyes. "Have you ever had a cigar Jacob? And I don't mean that cheap shit you can get anywhere, I mean a real, honest to God cigar." He shook his head and I rolled my eyes, of course sleazy scum like him wouldn't know the finer things in life.

"I figured as much. See, my dad loved cigars, but truth be told I never really saw the appeal until I tried the Illusione Epernay. It was almost like a revelation to me." I said to him as I rolled the cigar between my thumb and forefinger, just appreciating the small, unassuming stick. "You see, most people look at this cigar and think it's rather small and bland, not much to it. The same way they look at me and assume I must be nothing more than a dumb blonde with my head in the clouds."

There was a mixture of fear and confusion on his face. I grabbed my cutter off the table, hit the release button to open its wings and brought it to the cap of my cigar. "The Epernay is much more than its outward appearance suggests. It's easily overlooked until one takes the time to actually appreciate it. If you really take the time to experience it, learn it, you would find its flavor to be complex and unexpectedly nuanced. Much like myself. You underestimated me, and I don't appreciate that. I tried to give you a chance, but you lied so now you will suffer the consequences." I punctuated my words by snapping the cutter and cutting off the cap of the cigar. He seemed to get the message, if the way the color drained from his face was any indication.

I put the cutter down, grabbed the lighter and lit my cigar, taking a long draft. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the perfectly smooth, floral taste of the smoke in my mouth. After a moment I exhaled, blowing smoke rings directly in his face and watched as he coughed and wheezed. I leaned back in my chair and took my time smoking my cigar as I watched the man in front of me. My agitation at his lies faded away with every puff, and I enjoyed every minute of his discomfort.

* * *

After ten minutes of watching him squirm around pathetically, I calmly stood up from my seat, cigar in hand, and walked to the back of his chair and leaned in to speak directly into his ear. "Anderson really thought I wouldn't find out about you?" He stiffened and I laughed bitterly. "I told you I wasn't to be underestimated but I don't blame you. Anderson used you knowing full well that he couldn't protect you."

I sat at edge of the table on his right side and took another long puff of my cigar. His hand rested limply on the table where Quinn had shackled it. "Now here's what's going to happen, since I checked your hard drive and know just how much of a vile disgusting pervert you are. I'm going to give you two options and I want you to think carefully, understood?" He nodded again obviously struck mute by sheer terror. I watched his body relax slightly; clearly he thought he would be leaving this room unscathed. _Right where I want you_.

"My buddies from the FBI are currently on their way to raid your place, after an anonymous tip. If you tell me exactly what it is that Anderson wants, I'll make sure that instead of you being sent to any one of the many state pens, where we know they don't take kindly to pervs like you," I said as I looked at him comfortingly, "I can make sure that you get set up at club fed with just one call. The choice is yours. All you have to do is tell me the truth." I told him and waited as he weighed his options, knowing that with the amount of unseemly pornography on his hard drive he wouldn't last long in a state prison.

He looked up at me and started speaking. "He's been trying to build a case against you, although his bosses have told him to lay off, since you're a pillar of the community." Quinn snickered in the background and I had to hold in my own amused laugh. "He is obsessed and angry, and he wanted me to find your black book of clients so he could use it against you."

"Is that all he's got up his sleeves?" I asked him gently.

"No, he said he totally has you this time and you don't even know." I raised a brow at that and he continued. "He said there's a mole and if I didn't succeed, that they would." I straightened at this information and looked toward Quinn, who had been standing near the door and she understood the look I gave her and left the room.

"Did he say who it was? Did he give you a name?" I asked him as I used my free hand to slide the cutter closer to me.

"No he never gave me a name, all I know is that they were tasked with gathering intel from the inside. I swear that's all I know." He supplicated and I knew he was telling the truth this time.

"It's okay Jacob, I believe you. And don't worry, whoever it is we'll find them and take care of it. You've been very helpful," I told him before tightening my grip on his wrist. "Unfortunately, you broke a pinky swear and lied to me, and there are serious consequences for those actions." I pulled the cutter between my thumb, middle and ring fingers, keeping my cigar perfectly balanced it the crook of my index and middle fingers.

"I know you don't know much about the fine art of cigar smoking, so I'm going to share a little knowledge with you. Maybe we can broaden those narrow little horizons of yours. The one thing you always need to do before you smoke a cigar is cut off the cap, and that's where this little tool comes in. Mine is a Xikar Spectra. I like it because not only is it colorful, but it's made with titanium nitride, making it that much stronger than regular cutters." I told him as I grabbed his pinky with my left hand and slipped the tool down just below his first knuckle. He started pleading, but it was already too late. He had made his bed.

"Apply just the right amount of force and it can cut through more than just a cigar." His screams filled the room as the blades sliced through his skin shearing the top half of his pinky finger clean off. "And now you'll have something to remember me by in prison."

I got up, placed the half smoked cigar back in its case, and walked out of the room, tucking it back into my inside pocket. I looked to Kieran. "Fix him up and deliver him to the sheriff."

He nodded and went off to start doing as he was told.

I grabbed a cloth off the desk and started wiping the blood off the cutters, my face, and my hands, glad I had worn a dark colored shirt today. I turned to Kurt and Quinn. "I want them found and brought to me, no excuses." I commanded in my most authoritative tone. They looked at each other and then back to me, both swearing they would get the job done.

* * *

I left them there and headed back to my office. I pulled the cigar out and took my time as I re-lit it before putting it back to my lips and leaning back in my office chair. The energy coursing through me was almost murderous and I needed this time to calm myself enough before going back down to the lab, to Santana. I couldn't let her see the monster that resided in me, the one that took pleasure in causing JBI pain. The one that got a high off his agonized screams.

I closed my eyes and let every drag sit in my mouth, letting the burn it caused soothe the beast within me. I expelled the smoke in long slow exhales. Time seemed to stand still and speed up all at once. I took my time smoking the cigar till it's very end, feeling the burn of the embers on my fingers.

A deep calming breath later, I stripped off my clothes and left them in a pile to be disposed of later. I walked into my en suite and turned the water as hot as I could stand. I spent thirty minutes meticulously scrubbing every inch of my skin from scalp to toes and back again, trying to wash away the blood that stained the very depths of my soul, before I got out of the shower and then brushed my teeth.

* * *

Two and a half hours after I had left for my "meeting", I walked back into the lab and noticed Santana hard at work scribbling on the white wall. She heard the door open and looked up at me, running her eyes over me before they settled on my face and she gave me a big undeserved smile. I took the smile anyway, even if I didn't deserve it. I took it and stored it away. I would treasure every smile she gave me.

"Wine or sauce?" She asked jokingly and I tilted my head confusedly at her. "You changed your clothes," she remarked with a nod in my direction and I looked down at myself. _Of course she would notice_.

I gave her the warmest smile I could muster and soaked in the calmness of her presence. "None of the above actually, the guy smokes like a chimney," I rolled my eyes for effect. "The smell of his cheap cigars just permeates and sticks to your clothes. I always have to wash up and change after a meeting with him." I hated myself as the words left my lips, and the feeling only compounded when I saw how quick she was to take me at face value.

* * *

**A/N2: I wanted to give a massive thanks to theorganicscientist for all the help with the science terminology etc and suggestions (pinky swearing brilliance) and I wanted to thank jellymankelly (_check out her clexa fic commander and chief for all the awesome that it is and show it some love_) for all the time spent educating me on cigars and the tools of the trade including the countless time spent on skype and pictures for reference. I had a great time writing this chapter obviously.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And the plot thickens, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm so happy you all enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this one as well, all your questions will be answered soon, but before that more questions must be asked. In the meantime feel free to hit me up on tumblr same screen name as here.**

* * *

"Knight takes pawn." I watched as the piece moved on the holographic chess board. "Your move Marley." I was actually happy to find out that Santana had added in this feature to Marley in order to make her more interactive. Chess had always been one of my favorite games, a past time I learned from my mother.

"Pawn to A6," she responded and I watched her black piece move across the board.

"Typical move for a pinko communist," I quipped to the AI and made a mental note to talk to Santana about it. "Knight to C3," I called out as I paced around the board and tried to anticipate Marley's next move. She had certainly improved her strategy over the last few games we had played. I appreciated the distraction of a more challenging game and the time it afforded me to decompress.

Just as Marley called out her next move Kurt opened the door to my office and let Quinn walk through. She was closely followed by Finn, Puck, and Kieran. Once inside, Kurt closed the door behind him, everyone taking a seat somewhere in the office.

"Final move before game pause Marley, bishop to E3," I told her and she recorded the move before shutting off the game. I sat down at my desk and looked over the faces of my cohorts. "So what have you come up with?" I looked first to Kurt and then Quinn.

Quinn looked around to the men in the room, receiving their nods before she answered running a hand through her short cropped hair. "Nothing so far. I ran a full scale diagnostic on all systems and everything is running fine, no evidence of tampering. Once we're done here the five of us are going to do a physical inspection of the servers." I wasn't very pleased with that and Quinn knew me well enough to realize it, so before I could voice my displeasure she continued. "I'm also running an in depth check on all employees and their family members to see who may have gotten themselves in trouble with the law, and checking everyone who has been working late over the last year and where they have been going after hours. After my list is compiled, Puck and Finn will do a home visit to see what they find."

They all relaxed when I leaned back into my own seat. "Alright, but that's going to take a while. It's time we may not have." I warned, playing through the many scenarios in my mind of what could go wrong and ways to fix the problem.

"We know," Kurt spoke up from his spot next to Quinn. "We figured the easiest way to find this person is to smoke them out by having Anderson on the defensive." Intrigued by this I leaned forward and nodded for him to continue. "I spoke to the sheriff and with such a big arrest a press conference is necessary, at the steps of the Miami PD headquarters. We all know Chief St. James loves his time in the spotlight."

Jesse St. James was a rising star in the Miami police force with a lot of arrests and commendations to his name, quickly advancing through the ranks. A lot of people referred to him as 'Mr. Right Place, Right Time'. He rose to the position of Chief of the Miami police department after only working with them for seven years, thanks to a scathing internal affairs report on deep seated corruption within that force. Many of the high ranking officers took a very early retirement and the brass were eager to find someone who could turn the place around. Naturally Jesse was right there and all too willing to take on the challenge of weeding out corrupt cops and creating stronger ties between the police and the community they served. The only news he liked hearing about his force was good news.

"I spoke to Sugar and she's going to have her news outlets on it, which obviously will get the others interested in the story. She's already got Rachel ready to go with the news of an anonymous source, tipping her off that JBI, was working closely as an informant for the cyber crimes department." Kurt continued, eyes gleaming with mirth, and I couldn't hold in my pleased chuckle at hearing this.

"Just imagine how Chief St. James will react to that news. He's going to skewer Anderson when he gets his hands on him," Quinn added. My mind momentarily wandered to the image of a skewered detective. "Obviously in his bid to prove to the Chief that you're the leader of the evil empire, he's going to put more pressure on whoever his mole is and that's when we snare them."

I stood up and started applauding them. "Bravo, that's a good start," I complemented and then turned to address Quinn. "I assume you'll be handling your girlfriend?" I asked, trying not to let out a chuckle. She just rolled her eyes at me while the men in the room tried to stifle their own amused laughs. "If that's everything then let's get to it everyone."

"Actually, boss lady, there's one more thing," Puck spoke up from his spot on the couch and I nodded to him as I took my seat again. "Next week Saturday is Cooper's big match and he's gotten up to his old tricks again. He placed a large bet on himself to win in the first round."

"He's the odds on favorite to lose the match in the first round. The guy he's going up against, David Karofsky, is undefeated and has won most of his matches by knockout in the first round," Finn supplied from his place next to Puck.

I sighed deeply. Those Anderson brothers definitely knew how to work my last nerve. If it wasn't one, it was the other. Cooper Anderson had been a talented boxer with a gambling problem, deep in debt when I met him at the start of my own career in finances. The gym his father owned was about to be put out of business, which would have ended his career before it even started. I saw the potential to expand my own business and made an easy deal with him - I would be a silent partner in the gym and make the investment he needed to get it up and running again and we would share the profits and a cut of his winnings, until the debt plus interest was paid off. It had been a good arrangement and he could do some damage in the ring, but he let those wins go to his head and started placing bets on himself, making deals with the other boxers and keeping the money for himself.

I really thought that the fire that destroyed the gym and had him coming back to me to negotiate a new arrangement so he could rebuild - after the insurance papers conveniently disappeared - would have taught him a lesson. Instead he just dug an even deeper hole for himself.

"Whatever he's paying Karofsky to take the dive find out. Once you do touch base with Quinn, so she can go in and double the offer."

"Kurt may actually be better suited to make that offer," Puck commented with a sly grin. "From what I've heard, the big man likes his men dainty." Kurt flushed at the implication. Out the corner of my eye I could see Kieran fighting to hold in a chuckle.

"Okay then, Kurt you go deal with Karofsky and make sure he knows, I want Cooper within an inch." I held up my thumb and forefinger with just an inch of space between them for emphasis. "That'll earn him fifty grand extra, especially if Cooper doesn't know the plans have changed until the last minute of the first round."

He nodded his understanding and I turned to Quinn. "I trust you can keep Rachel in line and asking the right questions tomorrow?"

"Obviously," she answered confidently with a giddy smirk on her face. "By the time Rachel is done St. James will have smoke coming out of his ears."

"Now that's going to be must see TV," I laughed, lifting my hand to her for a high five. "Good work everyone." I dismissed them all and took the time to finish up some work I had left pending during my day with Santana.

* * *

"Brittany! Brittany, wait up." I heard someone calling behind me and the voice alone grated my last nerve. Nevertheless I stopped and took a breath before plastering on my professional smile and turning towards them.

"Hi Martina, how are you?" I asked politely and saw her forehead crease into a frown before she schooled her expression.

"It's just Tina, actually. Tina Cohen-Chang," she corrected. "I've been working here for three years, two as your assistant before you created Marley," she continued as I looked at her quizzically as if trying to remember who she was. In reality I knew exactly who she was. Tina Cohen-Chang graduated top of her class with honors - something she loved to remind us of at any opportunity - from the university of Miami with Masters degrees in computer sciences and computer engineering. Her most memorable moment coming from when she fainted during her valedictorian speech. Quinn, much to my dismay, recruited her right out of college, assuring me that despite the myotonic goat tendencies, she would make an excellent addition to our company.

Quinn was right. For the first six months she was a model employee, despite her incessant self-absorbed rants about her life, and then it happened. Her first big presentation representing the company and she dissolved into a sweating, stuttering mess before fainting in front of Sugar and her board of directors. The phone call that came after that had me doing way more damage control then I would have liked and if it weren't for her talents she would be long gone.

"Oh right! Santana's assistant. You're working late, trying to impress the boss?" I joked and watched as the smile on her face morphed into a scowl before she readjusted her features. She may still be upset she was passed up for the director of technology position and relegated to being Santana's assistant, but it's what was best for business. Last thing I needed was a repeat of the last incident or her blabbing about what we were working on.

"Yes, that's me." She grumbled at being reminded of her position then spoke up once I leaned back a bit and lifted my brow at her. "Right, I have something that I've been working on that may come in handy on that project you and Santana or collaborating on and I wanted to show it to you."

"Have you shown it to Santana yet?" I asked knowing full well she hadn't, but wanting to see if she would reveal her intentions.

"Not yet no, I thought I would show it to you first and then if you liked it I would show it to Santana," she answered.

"You really should show it to Santana first Katrina, she is your boss after all. I am merely consulting on this project, she's running point. Show it to her, get her feedback, and then you can both present it." Her entire face soured as the words left my mouth, but I wasn't backing down and I wouldn't let her usurp Santana's authority. I patted her on the shoulder, giving her the sincerest smile I could muster. "Good initiative though. If that's all, I will see you tomorrow. Don't work too late."

I turned and walked away before she could respond and if the figurative smoke coming out of her ears was any indication, I did us both a favor. I made a mental note to have Kieran run a background check on her and her recent activities outside of work as I stepped into the elevator and made my way down to the parking lot.

* * *

I walked into the lab the next morning carrying in two cups of coffee in a carrier. "Hey Trina!" I greeted Santana's assistant as we crossed paths. She looked at me mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'Tina' as she exited the room. "Morning Santana," I smiled more genuinely.

"Hey Britt, I know you know her name is Tina," she said with a devious smile, taking one of the coffees. I just shrugged with my own wicked smirk.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." I raised my brow and watched as her eyes closed in satisfaction at the taste of the coffee. She had mentioned a few days ago that the small café across the street made the best coffee she'd ever tasted and I couldn't help but pop in and get one for the both of us. "That good huh?" I teased.

"So good. Don't even joke, just savor it," she answered between sips of the hot drink. I laughed at her expression.

"Okay, before you turn this into the R-rated version of coffee drinking, we have a lot of work to get done today." She just nodded while waving her hand dismissively. I took a sip of my own drink as I walked over to the work table and started to go over what we had done the day before.

* * *

It was just about lunch time and since Santana had enjoyed her coffee so much we made plans to go to the café and see what else they had on the menu. Just as we were getting our things together one of the techs turned up the TV, which was showing a breaking news report. The very distinct sound of Rachel's voice coming through the speakers made me stop what I was doing and turn my full attention to the screen.

_"Good afternoon gentle viewers, I am Rachel Barbra Berry, the voice of Miami, reporting for the Motta News Network, and we are coming to you live from outside MPD headquarters. A news conference has been called by Chief Jesse St. James to report on the arrest of notorious child pornographer Jacob Ben Israel."_

"Oh God that dwarf is so full of herself. 'I'm Rachel _Barbra_ Berry the voice of Miami,'" Santana mocks. The laugh that came out of me didn't sound human and I had to cover my mouth, which just made her laugh too, a few of the other scientists shushed us so they could hear what was being said by Chief St. James - some of the women even swooning over him.

_"Chief St. James, Rachel Barbra Berry here. I have it from some very reliable sources that Mr. Ben Israel was working as an informant for your cyber crimes department in a bid to find incriminating information on high profile members of our community. Do you have any comments on that?"_

Rachel went straight for the jugular on that question. Quinn definitely did a good job. I could practically see the vein popping from Chief St. James' forehead, his jaw tensing minutely as he took a drink of his water.

_"Miss Berry, you may need to check your sources. This department does not work with criminals and especially not against our upstanding community members, so I'm afraid your assertions are completely baseless...unless you have proof?"_

_"How do you explain the multiple phone calls and text messages between your Detective Anderson, head of the cyber crimes unit, and Mr. Ben Israel then? If you would like, I have a copy of the transcripts. The people of Miami have a right to know why you're associating with criminals, is funding these criminals where our tax money is going?"_

A loud clatter drew everyone's attention away from the television screen. Almost as one, we all turned toward the source of the disturbance to find a red faced, flustered Tina, her phone on the ground by her feet. She mumbled out an apology and everyone went back to watching the broadcast. Chief St. James, clearly stalling for an answer, adjusted his cap before answering the question.

_"That won't be necessary Miss Berry, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I can assure you and the public that it is not the policy of the MPD to associate with known criminals. There will be a full investigation on this matter and anyone found in breach of our policies will swiftly be dealt with. I'm afraid that's all the time we have ladies and gentlemen. Thank you."_

_"You heard it here first folks, notorious child pornographer Jacob Ben Israel has been captured and found with some questionable links to the Miami police department. Stay with us here on MNN for the latest breaking news."_

Santana stood up, removed her lab coat and turned to me as I followed her actions. "More corrupt cops, how surprising," she intoned sarcastically. "I don't know about you but I'm starving, you ready?"

"The unicorns in my stomach are definitely protesting, so lead the way," I joked and she rolled her eyes at me as we entered the elevator. Her colorful perspective on things and her brazen attitude had me looking forward to lunch much more than the food ever could.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: long wait for a long chapter. Enjoy the read! Trigger warning for the end of chapter, there is a mention of violence/torture... Brittany is a mobster after all.**

* * *

By the time I had arrived in the lab, Santana and Sugar were already whispering to each other animatedly, giggling like school girls talking about their crushes. Sugar had come into the lab to give some feedback to Santana and I about the bio-band upgrades, but clearly their conversation had deviated at some point. I stood back and admired the scene before me. Santana looked so carefree and relaxed with that big smile on her face, her dimples popping and her shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

"Are you going to stand there like a creeper or actually join us?"

Sugar's words knocked me out of my daze. I rolled my eyes at being caught and walked over to them.

"I didn't wanna ruin your gossip session," I teased the pair knowingly and Sugar stuck her tongue out at me. "That's what I thought."

I hugged Sugar tightly before releasing her and greeting Santana. "Are we about ready to get started?"

"Yup, I already started downloading the data; it should be ready in a few minutes." Santana answered from her place in front of her computer.

"How's Becky working out so far Sugar?" I asked turning my attention to the bubbly brunette as we waited.

"She's incredible. Santana really knows what she's doing; Becky is amazing," she praised. I turned to Santana, who had a proud smile on her face at the compliment. "As you can see Joe isn't here today - I gave him a week off so he could go visit his family in Jamaica and get his hair done."

At that Santana looked at me her face scrunched in confusion, and mouthed the words _what the fuck_. I held back a laugh and shrugged.

"Yeah well that's good for him?" It came out as more of a question than a statement. "I'm glad you're enjoying working with Becky and that Joe is obviously benefitting as well."

"Once we're done here you can expect me to place an order for everyone in my company. Just one thing, will I be able to have access to their assistants in case I need to yell at them without having to be in the same room?" she asked looking around the lab.

"Um, I guess I could create a shared drive type access where Becky would be able to relay your messages through the other assistants if that's what you mean," Santana responded as she took a few notes. "Okay, I have everything I need now, so you're all set. I'll process all this stuff and let you know the results once I'm done, Britt."

Sugar quirked a brow at me at the nickname and I just rolled my eyes at her again. "Okay, sounds good Santana, I'll see you in a bit. Sugar and I have a few things to discuss and I'll make sure she fills out the survey," I told her as I pushed Sugar towards the exit before she could make one of her comments.

* * *

"I think you should let Rachel release the list of names next, the ratings have been through the roof the last few days since the press conference. More money on the bling train!" Sugar sang excitedly during our discussion of the next part of our plan with Kurt and Quinn in my office.

Puck had copied the entirety of JBI's hard drive and handed it over to Quinn to go through in hopes she'd be able to dig up more information on the identity of the mole. So far she'd had no luck on that front, but what she did find was just as good. Apparently the cyber crimes unit had provided Jacob with an entire list of high profile Miami residents that they were investigating for one thing or another.

"You're welcome." I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I agree, we should turn up the pressure, but it's gotta be the right names. The ones who will make the most noise and who the community will rally behind."

"There are so many options: Brody Weston, Aphasia Shaw, Gunther Ackermann...oh April Rhodes! She would be perfect!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"April is a terrible idea, she'd be too drunk to notice. Ackermann or Shaw are better options," Quinn countered. I listened intently at the names being debated and weighed the pros and cons of each individual.

"You make an excellent point Quinnie, except nobody understands what Gunther says when he's calm; who's going to understand his angry German? I certainly don't sprekke ze angry Deutsche. Aphasia would be the best bet she's loud and sassy!" Sugar commented, snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.

"They're all viable choices, but we need someone who will kick up the most outrage." I took a big deep breath, going through the list of names in my head, trying to decide who would best suit our purpose. I exhaled slowly as a name came to mind. "Holly Holliday."

Holly Holliday would fit the bill perfectly. Not only was she a close family friend - which is why I suspect she was even on that list in the first place - but she was also one of the most altruistic residents in Miami. It also helped that she was one of the biggest patrons of the Police Benevolent Association.

"Genius! St. James is going to blow a gasket." Sugar wiggled like an overstimulated puppy. Quinn and Kurt concurred, albeit much more calmly.

"You guys get to work on that, let me know what Holly says, and I'll catch up with you for lunch," I addressed the two. Both nodded before leaving to get everything in order.

* * *

Once Quinn and Kurt left the office, Sugar turned to me with an unusually serious face. "I know they're thinking it and don't want to say it, but I don't have that problem, especially since I don't work for you," she joked. I smiled indulgently but kept quiet, waiting to hear what she had to say next. The way her face turned serious had me concerned. "Do you think Santana could be the mole?"

I took my time answering her, first pulling out my ever present security blanket, a finely rolled cigar. Quickly I capped it and brought out my lighter. As I looked at her from my spot near the open window, I rolled the cigar between my fingers, holding it up to the lighter to get an even burn. "The thought has crossed my mind, but I can't find any connections," I admitted as I took my first soothing puff. "The last time she was in Miami was ten years ago and I can't find anything to suggest Anderson has ever been to Ohio, let alone Lima."

"Okay, but she went to school in Boston, so their paths could have crossed there."

"It's not improbable, but how would she have gotten on his radar? Everything was taken care of long before she even got there," I countered, letting out another billow of fragrant smoke.

"You are one of the most observant people I know, Brittany, but is it possible that you're looking at Santana through rose colored glasses? He could have gotten to her while she was here in Miami interviewing for the position."

This time I took a long, slow drag of my cigar, letting the smoke roll around in the back of my mouth before I exhaled out of the open window as I ran through Sugar's theory.

"If he did, that would indicate someone was already feeding him information. Nobody outside of the company and yourself knew about the open position, and an even smaller amount of people knew about Santana. Hell, even Weston didn't know until I blew his offer out of the water." I chuckled as I remembered how pissed off my competitor was in his ranting email to me after Santana had rejected his offer.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Sugar sighed in exasperation even as her lips curled into a small, amused smile.

"Obviously. It's why I'm the boss," I quipped.

"You were in the lab during the press conference, right? She didn't have an out of the ordinary reaction?" She continued, less amused.

My face sobered. "There was nothing beyond Tina dropping her phone when Rachel called St. James out for targeting community members." I shrugged the thought off.

"Which one is Tina again?" she asked with her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The fainter," I reminded her, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh, yeah! She still works here? Are you sure her name is Tina? I thought it was like Regina or something. Considering her reaction, have you looked into _her_?" She fired off her questions and that just made me laugh harder.

"Yes, I'm sure that's her name, and Quinn wouldn't let me fire her," I sulked, blowing out another puff of smoke through the window. "I have Kieran doing some research and seeing what, if any, connections he can find between her and Anderson, so we'll see what happens."

"Okay, so that's one base covered. What about Santana?" she pushed. "I know you aren't just going to rely on Quinn and Kurt's plan. As good as it may be there are still too many variables for your genius brain to be absolutely comfortable with, right?"

People often had the wrong perception of Sugar being this ditzy, spoiled brat with her head in the clouds who relied on her father to get what she wanted. It's usually what led to their downfall. Sugar had created this image as a means to lure people into a false sense of security and let them believe they could pull one over on her. Little did they know she'd been running her own company since she was a sophomore in high school.

The two of us were very similar in our paths in life. When we met, neither of us fell for the other's act and we have been friends and business partners ever since. I admired that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind or push me when needed, so I knew no matter how many answers I gave she would have a question 'til she got the one she wanted.

"I'll call Lima and see what I can find out, happy?" I rolled my eyes at her smug expression as she nodded her head.

"I'm doing this for your own good. You know I love Santana and I would be heartbroken if it was her, but we've seen what she's capable of so it doesn't hurt to be careful, Britt."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right and I know you are. I guess I just needed that kick in the pants. Thanks, Sugar."

"Anytime, Britt. Now that my work here is done, I've gotta go see a man about a pony," she replied with a wry smile.

"Like a real... pony?" I asked with a raised brow.

She picked up her gigantic purse and pulled her sunglasses down. "Of course, what other kind of pony would there be?" she laughed and I chuckled along with her. "I'll see you at the fight on Saturday, right?"

"Definitely, it should be interesting." I hugged her before escorting her to the door. Once it closed behind her I took my time savoring the rest of my cigar by the window as I considered not only Sugar's words but the days ahead. Anderson was on the verge of slipping up, we just needed to push him a little harder.

* * *

An hour and a thorough shower later, I sat at my desk finishing up some work I still had pending when there was a knock on my office door. "Come in," I called and closed my laptop. The door opened to reveal Santana in her lab coat with her glasses pushed up into her hair, which was open and curled to frame her face. She made her way into the space, looking around. I nodded at one of the chairs, indicating for her to have a seat. She looked at me curiously for a minute before she sat down.

"I got those results," she began. "Looks like Sugar has been very busy with the personal assistant. Definitely put it through its paces." She handed over the tablet so I could look at the activity log. "Now I know why Joe needed that vacation - you keep some interesting company. And were those real diamonds?"

"Yes, they were, she likes her bling." I chuckled at her awestruck expression before going back to the information on the device. Sugar loved new gadgets and I was happy to see this one had survived, even if it came back bedazzled with enough diamonds to fund a small nation for five years.

While going through the graphs on screen, out of the corner of my eye I saw Santana stand up and look around the office. "You know, this is probably the first time I've been in your office and not been a total nervous wreck," she commented.

"You were nervous? I find that hard to believe," I teased, looking up at her, and she rolled her eyes back playfully at me.

"Oh c'mon, as if you wouldn't be nervous if the roles were reversed. I re-engineered one of your creations and then had to present it to you. Do you know what everyone else in the lab told me in the days before the presentation?"

I shook my head and waited for her to continue. She moved towards the window and looked outside before she turned back to me. I set the tablet aside and turned my full attention to her.

"Every one of them told me not to fuck it up or else make sure I have my resume handy, although the only place that would probably hire me after this is Best Buy," she huffed and crossed her arms. I tried to force down the smile on my face. "Do you know how intimidating that is? Knowing if I screwed this up I'd be forced to work as a member of the geek squad forever?"

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer and chortled at her dramatics. It took me almost a minute to quiet down to giggles. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes, still snickering a bit at her rather unimpressed expression. I cleared my throat and composed myself.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't even think nervous was a word in the Santana Lopez lexicon and you and your team didn't even seem a bit anxious. I mean there was so much swagger, so you can see where my disbelief is coming from with this new information," I offered, hoping she wasn't offended by my reaction.

She let out a chuckle of her own before she responded. "Trust me, we all had a bit of liquid courage before that - and by the way some of them are lightweights. Two shots in and we had to cut them off!" She tittered at the memory.

"Oh my God, is that why O'Connor was swaying the whole time?" I asked, laughing. When I received a nod in response, all I could do was shake my head. "That department is a hot mess!"

"Yet you stuck me with it!" she accused with a raised brow.

"I had every confidence that you could handle it, Santana. You're very talented," I complimented with a genuine smile, which she returned.

"Thanks Brittany, you have no idea how much this opportunity means to me, especially because I get to work with someone as intelligent and gifted as you are." She spoke with a bashful look on her face and then turned away to look out the window, her finger trailing over the wooden frame.

I got up and walked towards her, stopping just behind her, looking over her shoulder at the sight below us with my hands clasped tightly behind my back. I took a slow breath, inhaling her citrusy bergamot scent, and felt all the gears in my mind slowing and relaxing in the moment. "Believe me Santana, there was no one better suited for this job than you." I didn't miss the slight shiver that ran down her spine at my words.

She turned slowly to face me, the warmth of her rich mahogany eyes enthralling me with their darker-than-usual stare. I held her stare and the words died on her tongue with the mere inches of space between our bodies. Neither of us spoke, waiting for the other to make the next move. The tension that existed in the small space between us was palpable. The opportunity to go any further was lost as the office door burst open and broke us from our moment.

"Britt, are you ready to head to lunch?" I took a step back from Santana and tried to compose myself, running my hands along my pants to straighten the invisible creases. Quinn walked into the room and looked between us with a subtle lift of her brow. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting your...meeting?"

"Uh no, no we just finished actually, right Santana?" I turned my attention back to the brunette and she nodded, running a hand through her dark tresses as she tried to shake herself out of her daze.

"Yeah, totally. You guys have a good lunch," she said as she moved past me to grab her tablet off my desk.

"Oh great, well then why don't you come with us Santana? We're going to Kurt's favorite restaurant and I'm sure you'd love the food there." Quinn asked and shot me a smug look, which earned her a glare in return.

She knew that Santana wouldn't turn down her invitation, because she wouldn't want to seem rude. "Yeah, sure, sounds good. Let me just grab my stuff and I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

"Awesome, we'll see you in a bit," Quinn enthused as Santana retreated out of my office. She turned to me as soon as Santana was gone. "Can't leave you alone with her for a second now can I?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Q, we were just discussing the launch of the new assistants." I was happy to hear my voice came out as strong as I had hoped it would.

"Bullshit, Pierce!" she called out. "If I hadn't come in when I did the two of you would be doing it up against the glass!"

"Good thing it's one-way glass then," I joked and she shook her head, trying to remain unamused even though I could see by the up tilt of her lips that she was holding back a smile.

"Whatever, just keep it in your pants during office hours. Let's get going, Kurt and your lady await," she ordered before heading out the door. I followed behind her, a bit more pep in my step at the prospect of spending more time with Santana.

* * *

Lunch was less awkward than I'd thought it would be, thankfully. Santana sat next to me, which really seemed like a conspiracy between Kurt and Quinn if the amused looks on their faces were anything to go by. Kurt took over the conversation immediately to tell us all about the possible date he'd scored himself for this Sunday. He wouldn't give many details on the mystery man, but Quinn returned my knowing look, the both of us having a pretty good idea who it might be if things went our way Saturday.

I had another round of menu indecision, which was again quickly solved by Santana who offered the same deal as last time. I readily agreed to being able to have two of my favorite meals without overindulging. Kurt was the one who shot me a look this time as I held out my fork for Santana to taste what I'd ordered. By the time lunch had ended I was in desperate need of a smoke and a cold shower, sentiments that I could see were reciprocated by Santana, based on her darkened eyes and the subtle shift in her breathing pattern.

The two of us had apparently fallen into our own bubble, which our companions burst when they stood up to leave the restaurant and purposely scraped their chairs across the floor. I glared at them both and they grinned back innocently at me as we left our seats to head back to work and finish out our Friday.

* * *

Saturday started off the same as usual, with Quinn and I going to the park for our morning run. Kurt again declined our offer to go running, claiming he needed all the time he could to get himself camera ready for the fight. By the time Quinn and I got back to the house, Kurt had managed to pick out three outfit choices each for the two of us, and five for himself.

"You know we're adults and are perfectly capable of picking our own clothes, right Kurt?" Quinn teased as she came back into the living room after her shower.

"Obviously, since I handpicked every item in your wardrobes. I think tonight though we are trying to send a message and should dress the part."

"Shouldn't you be picking out Kieran, Finn, and Puck's outfits then, instead of ours?" I jibed playfully

He sent a knowing smirk my way. "I've already sent them their suits with clear instructions on accessories," he stated proudly, " did you really think I'd let them dress themselves and ruin the night's theme?"

"What theme is that exactly?" Quinn questioned from her spot next to me on the sofa, across from Kurt.

"Classic yet subtle intimidation. Nothing says 'I can kill you while looking fabulous' like a well tailored, dark colored Chanel suit and the perfect Louboutin heels." He raised his brow at us like we should have already known the answer.

"If this theme includes fedoras, count me in." I quipped and winked at him

"God no Britt, leave that to Puck, he needs something to cover that rat tail," Quinn laughed from her spot beside me and we joined in.

"Agreed. Alright, let's have something to eat and then you can do all the primping you want, Kurt," I told them before I moved into the kitchen to get a snack.

A few hours later the the three of us were dressed and ready to go. The doorbell rang and Kurt opened it for Kieran, Puck, and Finn. All three were sharply dressed in their perfectly fitted suits. Quinn snorted loudly when she saw Puck was actually wearing a fedora.

Finn looked at Quinn and I and gave us an appreciative whistle. "Looking good boss ladies."

He was the only one besides Kurt or Kieran who could get away with saying something like that and not incur the Fabray wrath like Ryder the security guard had experienced.

"Why thank you, and you guys all look very charming as well," I complimented the dapper trio. "Kurt, you've outdone yourself."

The man beside me puffed up proudly at the praise. "Thanks Britt, now shall we?" We all nodded, Puck, Finn, and Kieran leading the way to the car.

* * *

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to the V.I.P. parking area and stepped out of the car. Sugar had arrived within seconds of us so we all greeted each other and made small talk on our way into the arena to watch the match from our ringside seats.

"Brittany?" I heard the rich and familiar voice call out from my right side as we all took our seats. I turned my head to see Santana and another woman walking our way. The smile that sprung to my face was instantaneous. "I thought that was you."

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here? Didn't peg you for a boxing fan." I greeted her as she got closer.

"I wasn't before my best friend Dave got into it. He's in tonight's main event and scored us these awesome seats," she responded, pointing to the two chairs next to my own. The woman beside Santana poked her, and Santana turned to her, the two women having a silent yet gesture-filled conversation. Santana turned her attention back to me with an amused grin on her face. "Brittany, this annoying lot of a woman here is my best friend Doctor Mercedes Jones, a.k.a. Wheezy."

I chuckled at her introductions before shaking the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jones, I'm a fan of the leukemia research you and your team have been doing at Harvard."

"Oh wow, thanks, and it's a pleasure to meet you too," Mercedes replied, giving my hand a firm squeeze and a shake before letting go. "Santana has told me a great deal about her amazing boss. I thought she was lying in an effort to get me to move out here."

"Well we did just open the Pierce wing at the Miami children's hospital, I'm sure the chief, Dr. Shields would love to meet with you while you're down here and maybe discuss a collaboration. I'm sure I could set something up if you'd like."

"That's definitely an offer I won't be refusing. Santana has my information, so she can give it to you."

At the mention of her name Santana looked up at us from her phone. She had already taken her seat so she wouldn't be between our conversation.

"I've just sent her details to Marley," she answered without a prompt. I nodded and took my seat next to her, with Mercedes following suit on her right side.

Sugar nudged my left shoulder and I looked over at her with a raised brow. She shot me a massive grin and a thumbs up with one hand while subtly pointing at Santana with the other. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes at me before nudging me again, this time a bit more forcefully, which caused my other hand to knock into Santana.

"Sorry about that, bit over excited for the match to start and see my guy Cooper kick some ass." I told her when she looked up at me.

She raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and feigned offense. "Oh that's who you're going for? I hope you didn't put money on him. He doesn't stand a chance against Dave, he'll crush Cooper like a bug," she taunted.

Although I already knew what the outcome of the match was going to be, I did enjoy my banter with Santana. It amazed me how different and more open she was outside of the work environment. Even with all the madness of the pre-fight preparations, people finding their seats and the general chaos, she looked so relaxed and in her element.

"I believe in the underdog. Even if his odds are a million to one, there's still that one chance that everything in the universe will align perfectly tonight and he'll pull out a win," I challenged just to see how she'd react.

"As a math genius I'd expect you to know your probabilities a bit better than that," she threw back at me and laughed as my mouth hung open.

"You wound me with your mocking Santana!" I feigned putting my hand over my heart. She giggled at my antics, which made her dimples pop. "It's because of my genius math brain I know that there's always still a chance for the improbable to occur."

"Okay, why not put your money where your mouth is then?" she propositioned.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"How 'bout loser takes the winner out to dinner?"

"Good thing payday is next week then, I like my dinners fancy. You're on." I accepted with a link of our pinkies to seal the deal. In the back of my mind I knew this is one bet I'd be happy to lose.

* * *

Three brutally fought matches, two rounds of drinks for my entourage - Santana and Mercedes included - and too many similar statements by Sugar and Santana later, the announcement for the main event was made. I turned my attention from the ring and looked over at Kurt, his small nod was enough to let me know everything was taken care of.

Sugar leaned into my side to whisper in my ear, "I spoke to a few friends and they've set aside a quiet room for you once the match is over. Just in case you wanted some one on one time with Cooper after the fight." I turned my head to look in her eyes and responded with a soft 'thank you' so that only the two of us could hear.

The introduction music for the fighters in the main event played as one by one they entered the ring. Cooper was looking around trying to pump up the audience when he turned and saw our entourage and froze. I winked at him from my seat and he immediately went pale.

"Your guy is already shaking in his boots," Santana taunted mistaking his reaction towards us as nerves.

"The saying goes, she who laughs last..." I retorted.

The crowd went crazy chanting when Karofsky was announced and started making his way to the ring, Santana, Mercedes, and Kurt included. Kurt had never been one for violent sports so it was hilarious seeing him carrying on in such a manner. Out the corner of my eye I saw Finn and Puck give Quinn some money.

Everyone settled down as the referee did his job and explained the rules and had the two fighters touch gloves before calling for the bell to be rung so the match could get started.

Cooper started in on Karofsky right out of the gate, throwing well timed and well aimed punches. Karofsky, to his credit, moved well for a guy of his size and let only a few blows land. Beside me, Santana and Mercedes were hollering along with the crowd and cheered every time Dave dodged a blow or landed one of his own. I sat back and watched the overhead clock count down the time left in the first round.

I looked over to Santana again, who was frantically yelling at the ring as the minutes ticked down. I turned my attention back to the ring to see Cooper still had the upper hand as the three minute round approached the halfway point. Karofsky was pinned against the ropes closest to Quinn and I saw him turn his eyes to Kurt, who gave a subtle nod.

It was all he needed to stop playing dead. He exploded out of the corner, pushing Cooper back and landed three big blows that sent the smaller man staggering away. Karofsky's uppercut landed with powerful accuracy - Cooper's nose practically exploded as he went flying back and hit the ring floor. Beside me Santana was out of her seat, fist pumping in the air as she yelled encouragements into the ring.

Just as the referee reached eight on his count, Cooper somehow managed to get back to his feet and I was surprised to see him actually make the effort. He threw a few useless swipes that were easily dodged and countered with thunderous blows to his midsection by his opponent. The clock above read thirty seconds left in the match and I could see Cooper was fading fast. Karofsky took advantage of his stumbling opponent's weakened state and landed a shattering right hook to the jaw, sending Cooper's mouth guard and possibly a tooth flying as his body twisted with the force of the blow. After that, a left jab was all it took for Cooper to hit the mat, his body going prone. His legs and arms shook and flailed in reaction to the trauma.

He was not getting up from that, and with five seconds still left in the match the referee declared the match over. David Karofsky had won and remained undefeated with yet another first round knockout to add to his streak.

We all stood up and cheered along with the crowd as he was declared the winner by knockout. His name was being chanted throughout the arena, but his eyes only briefly left Kurt's to do a victory lap. His still unconscious opponent was hauled out of the ring by medical personnel. Although I couldn't be sure from where I was standing, the two EMTs looked like members of Sugar's bodyguard team.

Before I could turn and ask Sugar, my attention was being drawn by Santana tugging on my right arm. I looked over to the woman who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "What was that about she who laughs last again?" she called over the noise of the crowd.

"You know, if I'd known how much of a braggart you were, I so wouldn't have hired you!" I jibed with a slight pout.

"Put away the pout! My guy won and you owe me dinner."

"Fine," I huffed with my arms crossed in feigned indignation. "You've got yourself a date. Let's say next Saturday, pick you up at seven?"

"Next Saturday at seven it is!" She confirmed with a hint of a blush, obviously not missing my wording. Mercedes leaned over and whispered something to her, pointing in the direction of the ring. She nodded before she turned back to me. "Alright, well time to go celebrate. You guys are more than welcome to join us."

"Maybe we'll catch up with you, got some business to attend to. Work is never done," I told her, angling my head in Sugar's direction. She nodded her understanding as the venue started to empty out.

"Have fun with that, and I'll see you Monday. Bye everyone," she called over me to the group, who all repeated the sentiment.

"Yep, definitely see you on Monday, don't party too hard. Mercedes, it was a pleasure meeting you, and hopefully we can set up something while you're still in Miami."

"Pleasure was all mine, Brittany. You have a good rest of your evening and we'll catch up soon, I'm sure," she replied then took Santana's hand. I watched the two of them make their way to the ring where Karofsky's team helped them on to stage to congratulate their friend. I turned back to my group and let Sugar lead us backstage into the depths of the stadium.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the eldest Anderson brother had finally came to. By this time his face was covered in dried blood and both his eyes were swollen and bruised. The left side of his face was also swollen and his lip busted. "Ugh, what the fuck? That stupid backstabbing behemoth, I'm going to kick his ass," he grumbled to himself, not yet aware of our presence. "Barry call that asshole and tell him that wasn't the deal! He owes me big time. I'm going to beat the shit out of him!"

"You barely managed to handle him in the ring, do you really think you'd be able to do anything to him outside of it?" I asked calmly from my seat next to where he was laid out on a wooden bench.

The sound of my voice caused Cooper to finally open his eyes as much as he could, considering. His gaze landed on my face and he froze. "B-b-rittany, what are you doing here?" he stuttered out, his voice got higher with panic as he finally realized he was strapped down to the bench.

"Did you really think me too stupid to find out what you were up to again, Cooper?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You know I'm really disappointed in you, I had high hopes and you were doing so well too. Guess greed really is one of the seven deadly sins."

"Brittany please! I promise I learned my lesson. I wasn't trying to cheat you out of anything! I swear I was going to give you your cut plus more. It was all part of the plan, I swear." He was starting to get hysterical, flopping his body around in an attempt to free himself.

"Save it Coop, your loquaciousness is not going to save you this time," I stood over him and looked down into his eyes. "You've had your chances and I've been patient with you, but you keep straying from the path."

I kneeled down beside him and started running my fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. "Calm down. Take a deep breath, I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking." I really had no intention of doing it, since it served no purpose and would only make his little brother hound me more. "What I have in store for you is going to be a lot more effective. I don't even know why I didn't think of it before honestly."

He took a few deep breaths to try calm himself down and looked over to me. "What are you going to do?" he blubbered.

I stood up, stepped back from him, and turned to Kieran, who stepped up and unrolled my little tool kit on the chair I had been sitting on. "You know what's always fascinated me? Body modification. It just takes on so many forms and has such deep meaning to people. Tattoos, for instance, can take on a cultural meaning and identify someone as the member of a tribe and their ranking within that tribe." I kept my tone low and even as I spoke, watching the struggle play across his handsome face as he worked to discover the hidden meaning behind my words.

"What I've found in my research on this specific topic is that different societies have different ways of marking members of their tribe. One day I came across some very intriguing information and I thought you'd definitely share in the interest, seeing as you have a few tattoos yourself." I paced the floor in front of him and his eyes followed me nervously.

"Do you know what scarification is?" I asked, and paused for an answer, which came in the form of a timid head shake. "Good, well allow me to share this little fun fact with you then. You see, it's a form of body modification widely used by many West African tribes to mark milestone stages in both men and women's lives, such as puberty and marriage. It is also used to transmit complex messages about identity; these permanent body markings may emphasize fixed social, political, and religious roles. Some people on the other hand just like the aesthetics of it." I shrugged my shoulders and sat down next to him on the bench.

I ran my hands through his hair once again and repeated the soothing action for a few minutes, not wanting to rush the process. "Now you see the thing with scarification is that there are so many methods of doing it, and each one has a different result," I continued on in a soothing tone despite his nervous shivers. "There is one method that I personally found very alluring, it's called 'packing', and the way they do it is by making a diagonal cut across the skin and then an inert material such as clay or ash is packed into the wound. This leads to the formation of massive hypertrophic scars during healing as the wound pushes out the substance that's been inserted into the open cut."

I pulled back from him and leaned forward to grab the plastic gloves off the chair and put them on slowly as I continued my impromptu lecture. "Apparently here in the United States we use cigar ash for a more raised and purple scar. As you know, I love me a good cigar." I grabbed the scalpel next and turned back to see him staring at me in wide eyed fear, the penny finally having dropped at the sight of the sharp implement in my hand. "I see you're finally getting the point then? I'm going to give you a permanent reminder of why it is you don't fuck with me."

The sound of his screams for mercy as I ran the sharp blade across his cheeks were both futile and satisfying.

* * *

**A/N2: thank you Theorganicscientist and Jellymankelly for your help and patience with this monster chapter!**


End file.
